Atlantium's Letters to the World
by SmithTwins
Summary: After much coercion from Australia, Atlantium is now accepting letters!
1. Chapter 1

G'day,

This is Atlantium, or Alyssa Queen, whichever one you want to use, I don't really care. I've noticed that other nations are writing letters. Well, I didn't particularly want to start writing letters (I'm too busy planning world domination), but Australia keeps insisting I do. So send in letters I'll respond...and take you over one day...

The Empire of Atlantium.


	2. Elleore 1

**Hej, Lyssy!**

It's Mia! How have you been? Still plotting world domination? Are the Kangaroos doing well?

Love,

Kongeriget Elleore.

G'day

It's Alyssa, how many times have we been over this, Mia? World domination was my top priority from the day I came to be and forever will be. Kangaroos… really? Well they are alright, I think.

Alantium


	3. Prussia and Canada 1

**kesesesesese- oww! Birdie, smacking isn't awesome!**

m-maple, Gil d-do you have to do that laugh s-so creepily eve- 0/0 *turns invisible*

...SO, since Birdie is being shy, ze awesome me vhanted to know how exactly you are planning to take over ze unawesome world und if you could a) leave Birdie (Canada) out of it, und b) make me a country under your supreme und awesome rule?

Vith liebe, Prussia (ze great und awesome) und Birdie!

*Bright red* P-Prussia?!

And Canada?

I was hoping you'd find my letter thing Prussia! Well, my plan all starts with cats, but the rest is… classified. Yeah, we'll go with that. As for your other questions, yes I will leave Canada out of it (only because you asked) and of course! I actually planned on getting rid of England and giving you his land so you could be a country again!

Write back soon,

Atlantium

P.s. Canada how about you talk a little more? Maybe I can get ideas off of you. After all, it's always the silent ones who have good ideas...


	4. Elleore 2

**Hej, Lyssy**

**Hehe, I know I know, but I just love calling you Lyssy! It's so cute!**

**So you're still trying then? Well, everyone needs a goal, you know? So how goes the plans then?**

**Sooo, you have no idea about the kangaroos then, huh?**

**Love, **

**Elleore**

G'day, Mia….

Will you please just stop calling me Lyssy? That is not my name! Mia you will not get anything from me by asking about my plans. CATS! That's all you need to know right now. I could care less about the kanagroos because they just are not so interesting as you may think.

Alantium.


	5. Newlanzic 1

**Hi Atlantium**

**This is Warning note**

**Try and take over me and i will F****** Kill You!**

**...Well anyway with that out the way**

**What is your Patron Troll?**

**Sincerely Your Mate sprite Newlanzic **

**Ps: Sorry for swearing Germany Forced me to Nya!**

G'day Newlanzic

ONE THING FIRST: Do not ever cuss me out like that or you will have the wrath of Alantium! I am never a good person when pissed and the German army is not a good excuse. By the way what is a Patron Troll? Is that from Homestuck?

Alantium


	6. Elleore 3

**Hallo Alyssa,**

There, I didn't say Lyssy. Happy? C-Cats? *shudders* cats are so scary and mean to me...

Aw... Don't be mean about thekangaroos! They have feelings too!

Love

Elleore

Hey Mia,

Yes I am happy I am very happy. Well if you did not pull the cat's tail and try to smother them they wouldn't want to be mean to you. Cats are very great pets. The kanagroos can go away and never come back for all I care. They are not that important.

Alantium


	7. Elleore 4

**Hej Alyssa,**

*pouts* You just don't want me to have fun with your name...

It started waaaaaaaaaaay before I pulled that cat's tail! It's all because of the lion! And wow, those poor kangaroos... Maybe they should just come home with me.

Love,

Elleore 

Hey Mia...

My name was always Alyssa and I'd appriaciate being called by it.

Did you pull the lions tail too? I wouldn't doubt that you pulled a lions tail... Go ahead and take the kangaroos not like they will be missed anyways.

*sighs* I'm starting to get depressed and it isn't a good thing either.

Alantium


	8. Elleore 5

**Hallo Alyssa,**

Alright, if it's what you want.

Noooo, it got killed while people filmed it. Didn't I ever tell you about this? And ok. I dunno how theyll all fit on my island, but I'll try to find a way.

What?! No! *glomp* please don't get sad Alyssa!

Elleore

Hey Mia,

Good that's all I ask from you.

Filmed a lion getting killed? What kind of psycho crap is that? So no you didn't tell me about it. Good ridden to all the kangaroos because I don't need them, no one needs them.

Alantium


	9. Newlanzic 2

**jeez ok i won't cuss at you again...**

and yes Patron troll is from Homestuck

Hey Newlanzic,

That's good and I apologize for sounding rude or mean just don't appreciate being cussed at

Never really read Homestuck so I don't really know anything on that.

Alantium


	10. Elleore 6

**Hallo Alyssa!**

Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, This actually happened before I was born but some people used my island for a movie where a lion killed two goats and I think a horse, then two people killed the lion. And then the movie got banned in Denmark for animal abuse. So now anything in the cat family hates me...And now that I think about it, not many other animals like me either...

Love,

Elleore

Hi Mia,

Well look at the past you had with animals. You kill them because they are only looking for food and you abuse the animals too, by pulling their tails and what not. If you learned to take care of an animal it might not hate you as much.

Alantium


	11. Elleore 7

**Hej Alyssa,**

**It wasn't my fault! I wasn't even born yet! *sigh* life is so cruel sometimes, no?**

**Elleore**

Mia...

It is your fault your related to those people so of course it's also your fault. Lie is cruel why else do I want to take over the world? To many people think they can walk all over us!

Alantium


	12. Newlanzic 3

**You need to read homestuck its the best!**

**Newlanzic **

Newlanzic...

why should I read it? What's it about anyways? If not interesting I'm not gonna read it.

Alantium


	13. Newlanzic 4

**Its about the apocalypse  
based on a game with trolls and humans **

Well, then, so how does one find themselves finding a way to "read" said Homestuck because I dont feel like having to go all the way through Google to find it. I just dont have the time for that with World Domination in my grasp.

Alantium


	14. Prussia and Canada 2

**Kesesesesese- Birdie, put that ****hockey stick****away please... aaaaanyways, of course I would find it! The awesome me loves writing letters to micronations to spread my awesomeness to them! And... I get england? Kesesese I think that's an awesome idea! Okay, Birdie your turn****  
****O-oh... um, hi. w-well, a plan for world domination? Um... hm. Well, first take out russia because he has the w-weakest army. Its actually proven. Second, once y-you have russia's land get russia himself t-to take over my brother (and honestly, I don't care... s-sorry Al!). Then, w-with America and Russia under your control, g-go after Germany becuase without h-him europe will collapse a-and be easy to take over. After you've taken over e-every country in the euro union, g-go after england because then y-you will have a very good military to combat englands... with europe and America in your grasp, n-not to mention russia, every other nation will have to bow to your rule...****  
****Birdie, that is actually a very awesome plan! How the fick did you come up with it?!****  
****Heh... l-loneliness does weird things... but anyways! My q-question is what is your favourite weapon?****  
****Well... the awesome us will see you later, and I hope everything goes awesome! As for the awesome us, we've got a hockey game to go to, so see ya!****  
****A-au revoir... and if you don't use m-my ideas that's fine... cats could be a good way to get the world o-on it's knees...**

Don't hurt each other with that hockey stick. Yeah... Honestly I could care less and England myself because he thinks he is better then me and always ignores me and never remembers my name!

OH! Canada that's a wonderful plan you are amazing at that! I might have you help me with my plans on World Domination. Thank you for the advice I will surely use it... If you don't mind me using it of course.

O-oh um Prussia... You think Canada would mind if we um... hung out sometime? *blushes some* Your just so awesome and I'd like to hang out.

Loneliness does go a long way... I also know that feeling Canada. My favorite weapon would have to be some sort of knife because guns are just so loud and noisy.

Also Canada we should hang out sometime too. *smiles*

Write back soon, please! You to have fun at the hockey game.

Alantium


	15. Prussia and Canada 3

**Heh... it would be more Birdie hurting the awesome me with the hockey stick and the awesome me not doing anything about it because ich liebe him so much  
*blushes* Aww, Gil... Alantium, y-you feel my pain... now imagine that from e-every single nation except one.  
And that one would be the awesome me?  
Duh... and w-we would love to hang out! We can visit somewhere in my country, because there's a lot of really nice spots... and oui, guns are too noisy... I-I prefer a hockey stick myself, b-but I do carry a dagger with me too... just in case  
Huh... so that's why you always wear your boots outside, even in the summer! We had lots of fun at the game, didn't we?  
Oui... Toronto won, yay!  
And there were several good fights, awesome! And Birdie almost beat someone up, more awesome!  
Gil... that's n-not something we should be saying over the letter...  
Eh, the fraulein's awesome enough to handle it! So, just give us a time and a date and we will hang out and form a new trio called the awesomer trio!**

-Avec amour, Prusse and Canada

Well, just be sure not to hurt him to much Canada. Aww Prussia that is so sweet of you to say to Canada. I love you both *smiles*

Well I know the feeling; every nation ignores me besides two, Australia and Elleore. So not many more notice me as well.

I would love to see your country! I usually don't carry around knives with me unless I leave my little micro-nation.

The game must have been fun I assume? I've never seen a hockey game so…. I don't know how it feels to have your favorite team win or know how to even watch it. C-Canada you almost beat someone up…..?

Well let's see I'm free Tuesday, Lokember 37, 2015… haha kidding Let's do October 31. Halloween!

Alantium


	16. Newlanzic 5

**.com**

Uh…. What's that suppose to mean? ".com" I know it goes after something but what is the first part of it? *is confused*

Alantium


	17. Elleore 8

**Hej Alyssa,**

...I just can't win can I? And fair point...

Soooooooo, getting ready for Halloween? I am!

Love,

Elleore

G'day Mia

Yeah…

I'm making plans with Prussia and Canada to hang out that day so yeah I guess I'm getting ready for Halloween. So what are your plans for Halloween?

Alantium


	18. Elleore 9

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Ooh that sounds fun! I was planning on having one of my brothers take me trick-or-treating. Maybe if you have time you could come along? Mr. Prussia and Mr. Canada can too!**

**Love**

**Elleore**

Hey Mia.

I'll see what I can do and will see if they would come to since you asked nicely.

Alantium


	19. Newlanzic 6

**Mspaintadventures**

Alright I'll check it out sometime soon. It better be worth it because I'm taking time out of my planning to read this.

Alantium


	20. Prussia and Canada 4

**w-we love you too... A-and me and Gil don't ignore you... but Gil's good at n-not ignoring people... I-I don't know how i'd survive without him  
Aww, liebe *hugs* Ich liebe dich 3  
Je t'aime... a-and you didn't need to write that... I'm sitting on you so i-i'm right here. And there's a-a lot of places... hm. Gil, w-where should we take her?  
I say Niagara falls because that place is close to the airport and is definitely awesome! OOH WE CAN VISIT A HAUNTED HOUSE OF AWESOMENESS AND WE CAN SEE IF THIS FRAULEIN CAN TAKE IT!  
Eheh... a-and we'll see if a hockey game is on... just, Gil's gonna have to duct tape me to him... I t-tend to get a little crazy...  
A little crazy? I have three scars on my arms and legs from you going awesomely insane!  
... you a-are duct taping me to you and the couch... o-oh, and sorry if I'm scaring you.. I-I really am nice! P-please don't be afraid...  
-With awesomeness, the most awesome nations on earth!**

Awwww! Thanks you guys *smiles* no one really has ever said they loved me because I am pretty hostile anyways. Well I bet Prussia didn't know who I was before now…. Or did he?

It don't matter where we go because I've never been there so I don't know the place well. Oh? Haunted houses? They are fun. Just hope they are very scary or they will be boring.

I'd love to watch a hockey game with you guys it seems like fun. *giggles * Crazy? Well we all get overwhelmed by something, right? Don't worry Canada you don't scare me *smiles* because I get that way when my house gets messy or something is moved in it. It takes a lot to scare me. *smiles lightly*

Alantium


	21. Elleore 10

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Really? Yayayayayayayayayay! It'll be so fun! So what are you gonna dress as? I wanna be a fairy princess!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Mia.

I might just go as myself I mean no one will really notice the difference right? Of course you wanna be a fairy no shock there.

Alantium


	22. Newlanzic 7

**it has over 5 million pages good luck XD**

oh hell no I tried reading some of it just couldn't get into it… wasting my time on reading this pfft….

Alantium


	23. Prussia and Canada 5

***Is eating awesome pancakes* **

**G-Gil... you didn't need to type that...**

***Is still eating so he awesomely can't type***

**But you're typing right now... agh, whatever. P-Prusse likes to go around to micronation's ask _ because he l-loves to make new friends... s-so no, he didn't know about you before. I overheard Australia talking about y-you, so I kind of knew who you were**

***Is sti-***

**...I am going to stab you with a plastic fork i-if you keep doing that**

**...*Quickly stops eating* Heh... be nice now Birdie... don't get all... hockey mode on me just because it's your awesome night to top**

***stabs him with plastic fork***

**OWWW! BIRDIE THAT WAS NOT AWESOME!**

**I-I'm sorry!**

**Don't be sorry... it only hurt a little. I'm too awesome for pain! Anyways, the awesome me knows a really scary one! Birdie got reeeally freaked and had to yell 'SAFETY!' **

**Th-they waterboarded me.**

**Ja, and they did the same to the awesome me! Alantium, do you like nature? We could show you how awesomely beautiful Birdie's country is!**

***Blushes and smiles* E-eh.. it's-**

**If you say average then I am taking away the TV, computer, radio and cutting off all the phones you have so you won't know what's gong on with the game**

**YOU W-WOULDN'T DARE!**

**Your country is awesome and amazing! And you have to realise that, and if they awesome me taking away your hockey stuff is the way to do it then so be it.**

***grumbles and goes to kitchen***

**Aww, Birdie wait! The awesome me will cheer you up! Heh, I've gotta go... I think I upset Birdie. Anyways, can't awesomely wait until you get here!**

**-with love, Canada and the awesome Prussia!**

*giggles slightly* I really think he is enjoying his pancakes…. *slight blushes* Australia talked about me? About what may I ask? And I'm glad you know a little I mean you're the first that knows some.

*laughs some* you can get pretty violent can't you Canada? Well that's awesome. You guys are so amazing and funny. *giggles* we will have to see if the haunted house will scare me then when I come over there.

Well I'm not an outdoor person but I will go out to see some trees. It's a lot of sand here so seeing some trees would be nice. So Canada you think your country is average? Well look at it this way you are a little better than me and Prussia. You got a wonderful, pretty large country and I just got a small little area on Australia; and Prussia has no country… yet… still working on that for you Prussia. Prussia you shouldn't take his things that he really enjoys doing. I mean what if he was taken from you how would you feel? What if Gilbird was taken too? Oh and your beer? You wouldn't want that now would you?

Well you guys have fun and Prussia make sure you cheer him up because I don't want to see him upset either. *smiles with slight red cheeks*

Alantium


	24. Elleore 11

**Hej Alyssa,**

**Nooooo! You have to dress up! That's the fun in halloween! And of course! Fairies are so cool**

**L****ove**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

But why should I waste my money to get a costume that I will only be wearing once and then throw it in my closet?

Alantium


	25. Newlanzic 8

**Awhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh**

*wide eyed* What the heck is your problem?

Alantium


	26. Prussia and Canada 6

***Spits out beer* IF BIRDIE OR GILBIRD IS TAKEN FROM ME I WILL RIP WHOEVER TOOK THEM TO SHREDS, BEAT THEM WITH THE HANDLE OF MY SWORD AND CUT THEIR BODY UP SO BAD NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO TELL WHO THEY WERE! AND IF I HAVE TO DO THAT TO EVERY NATION TO FIND BIRDIE AND GILBIRD THEN I WILL! NO ONE IS TAKING THE LAST SHREDS OF AWESOMENESS IN THIS UNAWESOME WORLD FROM ME! I WILL FUCKING GO AGAINST RUSSIA AND BEAT HIM IF I HAVE TO!**

**G-gil... calm down, n-no one is going to take me or Gilbird from you... they wouldn't be able to. Because we b-both know there is nothing in this world or anywhere else that can keep us apart. *hugs tight* A-and I noticed that in that rant y-you didn't mention beer once **

**That's because you and Gilbird are the top of my priority list of awesomeness... beer is second. And ja, we will have to see if the haunted house scares you... **

**W-well, m-most countries have some form of trees, a-and yes my country i-is huge but only a little o-of it can be used for farming and the like... the rest of it is snow a-and ice and polar bears and seals.**

**Ja, please work on that... the awesome me would like a country again! and ja, I cheered him up... we ran out of maple syrup though, kesese!**

***blushes* a-and actually Gil... I-I found out that there's no NHL th-this year...**

**WAS!? WHY?**

**B-because the players and the managers h-had a disagreement about the contracts, s-so they're not playing until that's settled...**

**This is going to take a looot of cheering up. Well, no more awesome time to start then now! Oh, and question: what is your favourite mythological animal thing? Mine's a Phoenix... they're so awesome!**

**-With (slightly possessive) awesomenes, Prussia and Canada!**

That's what I thought Prussia so you now know how Canada would feel if you took his things he would care about. *giggles* you guys look so cute together… wish I had someone that loves me like you both love each other… *sighs*

I can wait to see this haunted house I am real excited and I know a lot of countries have tress but you both are not in those countries so seeing those trees will not be as awesome. Polar bears are cute but deadly, am I right? And Prussia you will be a country again you can count on that because I will do everything in my power to give you England! *smiles and slightly blushes*

*eyes grow big* that is so not cool about not having the NHL because of the contracts… *is so lost in this conversation*

My favorite mythological animal would have to be…. Hydras and Mermaids… Phoenix are cool I have to admit that.

Alantium


	27. Elleore 12

**Hallo Alyssa,******

**Well you could always wear it more than once, like if you wanna play dress up and ****have a tea party!******

**Love,******

**Elleore**

'Ello Mia,

Mia you know as well as I do that I do not play "dress up" so there is absolutely no reason to dress up for Halloween when there is only one time you will wear it.

Alantium


	28. Newlanzic 9

**FRANCE GOT ME PREGNANT**

Well then how did he do that?

Alantium


	29. Quebec 1

**'ello, Atlantium. This is Quebec, nice to meet you.**

**So you 'ant to dominate the world also? *grins* Hehehe... 've been planning world domination for so long now, 'ver since stupid Montreal arrived in my 'ife. He thinks I only 'ant to cut off his stupid ponytail 'nd nothing else. One day, he'll regret ruinin' Alexandre William's life. He, 'nd all the other nations 'll regret it 'nce they see all the blood on the ground...**

**Quebec**

G'day Quebec

Yes I am planning world domination. So you are as well that's cool. Maybe we can join together because I am getting tired of not being reconized as my own country so the world will know who Alantium is! *giggles* You're so violent... I like that *smiles and blushes*

Alantium


	30. Prussia and Canada 7

***sighs* fraulein. the awesome me wouldn't take that stuff permanently... he's kinda hooked me on hockey too! Oh, speak of the awesome, here he is now**

**H-hey... I-I thought you were watching your 'videos'?**

**Nein, I got bored. And Alantium, the awesome me knows you'll find someone! The right person with the right ammount of awesome just needs to come into your life! That's what happened with Birdie and the awesome me! And... see if you can take over America too, that was the awesome me and Birdie won't be too far away!**

**A-aww, Gil *Hugs from behind* A-and yes, polar bears are cute yet deadly... K-Kuma's an exception, though... he's l-like Boo from Open Season. Je n'aime pas le officialles de l'hockey...**

**Translation, he doesn't like the hockey officials. I don't either, because they made Birdie upset. And Hydras are awesome! So... which country (besides Birdie's) do ya want to visit most?**

**A-and which province do you want to go to a-after the Haunted House? J-just Google them, I-I guess...**

**-with love, Prussia and Canada**

*giggles* you both like hockey I see... so that's the new thing I'm watching 'videos' meaning I'm writing a letter to Alantium?

*sighs* I hope your right Prussia... because it gets lonely here in my house with no one besides little Elleore coming over every once in awhile. Don't worry America will be taken over as well as everyone else besides Canada, of course *smiles*

The other countries I'd like to visit would be... ummmmm... hmmmm... I'm not really sure... I mean I've never left this island (Australia) before.

*googles provinces of Canada* hmmmmm lets see... How about you pick? I'm your guest after all *smiles with a slight blushing*

Alantium


	31. Lego 1

**G'day Alyssa!**

**Do you remember me sissy?! I am Kaiya, Colony of Lego. I am 2 years old. Do you remember me?! *smiling***

**Don't take me over pwease!**

**Love**

**Lego**

G'day Kaiya,

Uh... I do not remember you... When did we meet? Also I will take over everyone in the world so I will take you over just like the rest, or you can come peacefully.

Funny name by the way... Colony of Lego *laughs*

Alantium


	32. Quebec 2

**'Ello again, Atlantium.**

**So 'ow do you plan to 'ake over the world? I 'lready know what to do with everyone on of those pathetic 'ittle losers... You 'ant to team up, you say? M'kay. Prince 'dward Islands wants to join in, 'lso.**

**My knife collection 'as grown pretty large over the 'ears, so I know exactly what to do when I capture those pathetic 'ittle nations...**

**No one will tease Alexandre Williams ever again.**

**Quebec**

G'day Quebec,

Well, first off my army is consisted of cats. The rest of my plan is take out the big "power house" of the world. The way I plan on taking them out... I rather not write in a letter. *smiles* awesome I don't mind.

Oh!? you got a knife collection? I do too! Your so violent I have never met anyone that violent,, besides me but that's me...

No one will tease your or ignore me ever again.

Alantium


	33. Prussia and Canada 8

**BRITISH COLUMBIA!****Birdie, calm down! Maybe I shouldn't have told you that the OHL is still playing...****Heh. A-and no... Gil watching 'videos' means he should be left alone for a while... I-I guess he just decided to write to you randomly...****Of course the awesome me is right! So, anyone you got your eye on? The awesome us could help you! Birdie is part french after all! And I suggest going to visit Spain, because his economy is kinda horrible right now...****Yay! E-everyone will notice me then! O-or think I'm still America... but a ghost... *sigh* So, what is the scariest thing that's e-ever happened to you, Alantium?****Oh, and we send over some maple syrup for you! Because it's awesome! And maybe after you come over here we could go over there? Just make sure there's tons of sunscreen... the awesome me doesn't want to burn and look like England's ****cooking****!****-With liebe, Canada and Prussia!**

*giggles* you two I mean it are so cute together!

I really don't have any eyes on anyone at the moment because I don't know anyone very well... Spain? Wow I didn't know that... Sorry for him...

The scariest thing that ever happened to me? Hmmm let me think...When I was younger there were some poisonous animals outside my house... *shudders* Don't worry Canada you won't be a 'ghost' for long *smiles*

Alright I would love some maple syrup. Yeah I would love both of you to come here and visit me! Yes bring sunscreen and and maybe a little anti-venom... ya know just in case *giggles* I two hate England's cooking. That's another reason to get rid of him!

Alantium


	34. Elleore 13

**Hej Alyssa!**

*pout* But it's just so fun! Isn't that reason enough? And you should play dress up! It's one of my favorite things! We could have a tea party and invite Mr. Prussia and Mr. Romania *blush*

Love

Elleore

G'day Mia,

Yeah….. No thank you Mia I would rather die than be caught in a dress or any type of outfit you would want someone in for dress up… I will go to your "tea party" if Prussia was going…. And do you have a thing for Romania or something?

Alantium


	35. Prussia and Canada 9

**Ja,most of Europe's economy is shit right now...and I think... you should awesomely find a micronation like you! Maybe one who's slightly violent- or maybe the exact opposite of you like Birdie is to me! Heh, he's sleeping right now... but the awesome me was bored so I decided to write back... I hope he's not pissed at the awesome me... then again, he's asleep! And we'll bring the same anti venom we bring when we go to Louisiana... poisonous snakes are a bitch. The awesome me got bitten by one... it was not awesome. Have you ever gotten stung by an unawesome jellyfish? I did when I tried to get jelly from it like on spongebob... anyways, Birdie looks a little cold so the awesome me needs to warm him up. See ya!  
-with awesomeness, Prussia and Sleeping!Canada!**

Well yeah most of Europe is but oh well that's what they get for depending on America right? *blushes* well I don't think there is any other micro-nation out there that is as violent as me… And I highly doubt some goodie goodie will want me…. Aww that's cute that he is sleeping… He might not be pissed maybe a little mad but that's about it… Poisonous animals are evil I agree on that. And to your question on if I got stung by a jellyfish… yes I have but these jellyfish are very tiny like the size of my pinkie tiny and very deadly… thank god that they caught in time before I was killed..

Alantium


	36. Antarctica 1

**Dear Atlantium, **

**I was going through my responded letters and I found that you had a return address. So, I broke into your house and read all of the letters you've written. I've fixed that window which is why you haven't noticed. **

**World domination, really? That seems to have been planned out twice already. What makes you think your plan is better than the rest? However, if you need some pointers, I would be glad to help. After all, I nearly took over the world some years ago. But that was my boss and as not many people know, I sent my assassination squad after him. I still have his head in my fridge. I'll show it to you next time. **

**And about Homestuck... I've heard it's very confusing and hard to keep up on. So, I haven't read it yet. That, and Diamond has been reading it so there is just about no way I am going to. Go watch some BBC Sherlock instead. It's hilarious, has educational value, is very emotional. Yes, isn't it strange to hear that the third most stoic country has cried over a television series? It was a good one, in my defense. **

**Well, I'm almost out of room on this piece of paper. I really do need to go buy more. And yes, I burned all of Diamond's games. Don't worry about it. I needed to watch something go up in flames. **

**From Your Big Brother,**

**Kagemori Kuroyoko**

**Personification of Antarctica**

Dear Antarctica,

You broke into my house? Well then that's very nice of you to fix the window you broke because I would have freaked if you left a mess. I'm very OCD about my house so if you break in again please do not leave a mess. Thank you for cleaning up after yourself!

Yes, I'm planning world domination. My reason for it is because I am a tiny nation and that I am so tired of being ignored by everyone else. I think I can accomplish it because I have been set on it for a long time now and still going through with it. Win or lose I will take over the world. I would like some more pointers. You have your bosses head in your fridge? I'd like to see that.

I'm not planning on reading Homestuck. Just not enough time to read something so…. Odd. Oh, I always wanted to watch BBC Sherlock but haven't had the time to watch it. It isn't strange for someone that is a stoic country to cry over a TV show. I have done it before so it's all good.

Yeah, paper has been getting expensive lately. I would have done the same because flames are amazing and love to see people's faces burning their prize possessions.

Alyssa Queen (Alantium)


	37. Newlanzic 10

**He Drugged my drink, also America proposed to me and russia has kidnapped me!**

Oh, wow that sounds…. Like you had an interesting time… *shudders* You have fun with France's baby and have a good time with Russia.

Alantium


	38. Elleore 14

**Hallo Alyssa!**

***pouts* Dress up is fun... Ja, Gil Nii-Chan will go! It'll be very fun! And nooooooooooo...maaaaaayyyyybe... okay, yes I do...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

No it isn't…. alright then if you want… I guess I can make some time for your little party. Why do you like that vampire may I ask? Never actually met him so I don't know how he is.

Alantium


	39. Quebec 3

**'ELlo.**

**Army of cats, you say? My army consists of foxes and wolves... I suppose by the way you wrote it, that the way of taking out the nations will be... particually violent. Good. *brings out knives* Prince Edward has been preparing his army of fire-breathing griffins. Nobody knows about the griffins, which is an advantage.**

**Yes, I have a knife collection. Hehehehe... It's my pride and joy. That idiot Montreal tried to touch one of my babies... He wasn't able to walk for a mouth after that. *grins***

**Quebec**

G'day again

Yeah and army of cats. Foxes and wolves huh? Well hopefully they and the cats can work together then. *smiles* Yes taking over the world will be very violent because I will keep fighting until every last nation is bowing to my (well our) feet. *smiles* Yay knives to come out! Oh? Griffins huh? That sounds amazing! I'd like to see a fire-breathing griffin! And yes I agree that is an advantage.

*giggles* wow no one messes with your knives huh? Note to self-do not touch Quebec's knives *giggles more* So violent… So amazing!

Alantium


	40. Prussia and Canada 10

**...W-why would I be angry?**

**Cause I kind of asked questions without you...**

**Oui, a-and? You wanted to talk to her, and I'm n-not exactly exciting when I'm asleep, hah**

**Ja, but you are adorable**

***blushes and goes to make hot chocolate***

**Get some for me too? And hm... maybe New Prussia is interested? He's got the awesomeness and violent streak of me combined with the awesomeness and caringness of Birdie!**

**Gil, a-are you trying to get Terry a date?**

**...maybe. Anyways, the awesome me's question is... which country is first in your taking over plan? Or is that top secret?**

**M-my question is... what is the weirdest combination o-of food you've ever eaten?**

**-With amour, Prussia and Canada!**

Hey Canada! How was your sleep? I hope it was good. I was told before that I was adorable when I was asleep by Australia but I don't believe him; but I bet a million Canada you do look cute sleeping.

New Prussia? I never met him, but if you say he is like you and Canada combined then yeah sure why not try *smiles*

Well the first country I would like to take over first would be….. oh sorry I can't say its secret maybe when I come visit you both I can tell you. To Canada's question, the weirdest thing I've ever eaten was Popcorn with Smore-dip. It was weird at first but it tasted amazingly.

Alantium


	41. Elleore 15

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Yay! This will be the best tea party ever! Hmm, Mr. Romania? Well he's very nice and funny and his hat is cute and I really like his eyes! They're sooooo red! And he has a cute laugh and smile and... *blush* I just really like him.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hey Mia,

If you say so... Wow his hat really? Really? And what's the difference in his eyes and Prussia's? How can someones laugh be cute? Wow I must be outta it all... But doesn't that mean you love him not "like"?

Alantium


	42. Prussia and Canada 11

**H-hello... Gil and Terry (New Prussia) a-are having an argument right now... it's just best not to interfere... and oui, it was a very good ****sleep*****smiles and sips hot chocolate* Gil has a video of me sleeping o-on his phone, for when he has to go to his brother's country o-or when I'm away at a meeting... I-I guess it's cute... Yeah, i-it is definitely worth a try. Terry's been feeling pretty lonely lately, a-and I don't want that for him... even if you don't tombe en amour (fall in love) then I hope you become friends! It's fine- GIL! YOU DO KNOW I CAN SPEAK GERMAN T-TOO, RIGHT? DON'T TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENS AT NIGHT!**

**Heh... s-sorry about that... I don't even know wha- oh maple. Gil's giving him 'the talk'... by th-the way, what's your human age?****  
****-With best wishes (and a slight headache...) Canada**!

Hey Canada *smiles* Oh? Will everything be ok? That is great news to hear that you slept good! *smiles bigger* If Prussia has a video of you sleeping must be very cute then *giggles* Aww that's not good to be lonely I know... I've been lonely for awhile *sighs* I am kinda excited to meet him now though. Oh my 'the talk' it was awkward when Australia told me. My human age would be around 16.

Alantium

(P.S. Hope your headache goes away soon *smiles*)


	43. Quebec 4

**Bonjour, Atlantium.**

**The foxes and wolves have been trained very well, so I am pretty sure they will not attack the cats. Wow... so much violence! *giggles* No one I've ever met has been as violent as you... So much blood on the ground... **

**Yes, Prince Edward has a army of griffins. He raises them by hand, but sometimes, they can get out of control. Like that one time in Alberta. *smiles* Prince Edward lost one of his left eye, but it was fun!**

***holds knifes* No one touches my babies... If anyone tries too... they will suffer the consequences. *grins***

**Quebec**

Hey Quebec,

That's good because I trained the cats very well and they only fight when they are threatened *smiles* I am a very violent person, expecially blood and fire… They are just so pretty and amazing I am always in 'awe' around them.

That's amazing. Wow, I hope he is alright and does he wear an eye patch; because that would be awesome if he wears an eye patch. Sad though it's hard to raise them because they seem so pretty.

Awe, but I'd like to touch the knife *giggles* but i understand because I am the same way when it comes to my knives. What kind of consequences may I ask? Or do I want to know?

Alantium


	44. Elleore 16

**Hej Alyssa!**

**I do say so! Ja, his hat! Hmm, I guess there's not much difference, I just like his eyes better. It just is cute, you know? Ja, I think I do love him. *comes close and whispers* especially because he kissed me!**

**Love**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

Well then, I must not be good at this but um… Why the hat? Its just a hat isn't it? Yeah I guess you can like his eyes more… a little weird but I guess it could make sense. I thought so…. *hears what you say then….* HE DID WHAT NOW?! OH NO HE DIDN'T DO THAT! He is so dead when I meet him!

Alantium


	45. Elleore 17

**Hej Alyssa!**

**It's a cute mini-top hat! Hehe, he's just so amazing... I-I guess I shouldn't have told you that... I probably shouldn't tell you he also drank my blood.. *nervous laughter***

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

Uh... A mini-top hat? What's so fascinating about that? Well then... HE DID WHAT NOW?! HE DRANK YOUR BLOOD?! Oh, now me and him are gonna have a little talk with each other *pulls out a bat*

Alantium


	46. Iluna Sorgina Talis 1

**'Allo, Alantium!  
Wow, your country name sounds so similar to the one I used to have before my island disappeared...*sigh***

**Anyway! Just wanted to say hello and introduce myself. Oh, quick question-if you plan on dominating the world, what would you do after? I mean, there's no other country to take over after that. I'm not criticizing, I'm just rather curious. What would you do then-write a book on how to do it? :)**

**With my best regards,**  
**Iluna Sorgina Talis (Formerly the Island of Atlantis)**

G'day Iluna Sorgina Talis,

Oh my it does... Don't be to depressed about it.

Nice to meet you. My plan after I have the world well... I would write a book but to some people that might be a little "scary". I mean I still might write a book on it but that's up in the air. I'd have to say I'd enjoy the stress free time that I don't have to spend trying to get attention. Also there will be people who will try to kill me so I will have fun with that too. Its not going to be slow after I have the world in my hands.

Alantium


	47. New Prussia 1

**H-hey there, fraulein... it's New Prussia, a.k.a Terry Beilschmidt-Williams. Vatti told me to write to you, right after he gave me 'th-the talk'... using Papa as an example... and he probably would have shown me a video if Papa hadn't y-yelled at him. So, as you can tell I've got P-papa's studder (?) and vatti's awesomeness. Heh, just hope you can handle 'play' fighting with me, because I don't exactly hold back, eh! By the way, c-could you tell vatti and Papa to bring me along when you visit? You seem pretty awesome! Besides, if the haunted house r-really is scary I'll just stab whoever freaks Papa out. Easy!**

**- Terry Beilschmidt-Williams **

Uh... Hi... Nice to meet you Terry (New Prussia). I'm Alyssa Queen (Alantium). You can call me either one which ever you like I guess *a little nervous* Oh my a video on 'the talk' that seems a little scary to think about... *smiles with little pink cheeks* I can tell you are a mix of them both... I don't mind 'play' fighting because I don't hold back either I'll keep going till I win *giggles* I will tell them to let you come along I'd like to meet you too *blushes* you seem pretty awesome yourself. Violent you are... I like that.

Alantium


	48. Newlanzic 11

**Help me Please!**

Now how do you think I can help? I mean I scare Russia but he isn't my problem. If I hurt or even scare him Belarus will get my head. *shudders* Anyways you're the one to fall for someone's drugs and let them be even around you.

If you give me a plan I can see what I can do…. No promises though

Alantium


	49. Elleore 18

**Hej Alyssa!**

**It's just adowable! Uh... Please don't hurt him! Pretty please!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

…Fine I will let him live…. Just tell me one thing…. Are you going to tell me you both are dating of his he? Because if you're the one to tell me then we got a problem….

Alantium


	50. Quebec 5

**Comment faites-vous Atlantium aujourd'hui?**

**Wow... you are so violent, it's... incroyable. You like blood also? *smiles* People just don't understand the beauty of it when it drips down slowly on to the ground...**

**Eddy is alright. He wears an eye patch everywhere; it's pretty awesome. Griffins are hard to raise. You have to feed them dead ferrets and squirrels daily, they have to be bathed in salt water from the Black Sea (JUST the Black Sea. No where else. If you try water from anywhere else, they go ragey on you and try to maul you.), and you have to keep the males seperate from eachother. They can be very violent.**

**NO! No one touches my babies! No one... *grins* If you do touch my knifes... well, you don't want to know...**

**The grass around my cabin is stained with blood for a reason, you know.**

**Quebec**

Hey Quebec,

Uh…. What? I don't speak any other language than English.

*smiles* yeah I am very violent I love blood and fire the most of anything. I know right! People just don't see the beauty of the blood that is pretty red and slowly going down someone's body and dripping on sand… I bet its prettier on snow because white and blood red look beautiful together.

Oh wow… I would have to kill the griffins if I was raising them because I have no pacients to raise such uncooperative animals. That's why I have cats *laughs slightly and smiles* but I do give him props because he is raising these animals that could take his life at any minute.

Oh ok ok ok sorry I brought it up. I won't touch them. *smiles softly* Well I didn't know the grass around your cabin was stained because I've never been to your house.

Alantium


	51. New Prussia 2

***Is blushing* Hah... you seem pretty violent t-too... I also like that *winks*. It wasn't a video on the talk... it's a video of what happens... I would have been scarred for life i-if Papa hadn't intervened... vatti can get a little... *shudders* A-anyways, you don't get freaked out easily b-by haunted houses, do ya? Try being almost trampled by a Moose... those things weigh over a ton, so I would have been as flat as a crépe! Oh! I-I should see if I can cook for you when you come... I got Papa's cooking skill, hah! Can't wait to fight you when you come... it's gonna be, as vatti says, awesome!**

**-Yours truly, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams**

*smiles softly still blushing* I am violent and I am proud of it, and I don't expect to change anytime soon *giggles*. I would have ran out of the house screaming if Australia tried to show me a video about what happens. I don't get freaked out by hardly anything really. I would most likely die if I was trampled by a moose… Never seen one so I don't know what they look like *innocent smile*I live near a lot of poisonous animals so going outside is a risk of getting killed so I don't get scared often. Oh? You cook? That's cool… I don't cook. Never learned how. I can't wait to fight you either it will be awesome and I will win *laughs*

Alyssa Queen (Alantium)


	52. Elleore 19

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Yay! Tak! Um, well I was kinda hoping he would, hehe. I know how scary you can get, you know?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hey Mia,

Oh, I know and no problem just making sure he is good for you...

Alantium


	53. Newlanzic 12

**Bribe Belarus with naked Russia ****pictures**

*wide eyes* Do you really think she will fall for that. I mean that's kinda crazy.

Alantium


	54. New Prussia 3

***Smirks* Ja, you'll ****win****... against the son of a former empire and one of the b-best hockey players ever? Not likely, fraulein! *laughs a lot like Prussia* A-anyways, moose are really big a-and have huuuuuge antlers... i-if we see one when we hang with Papa a-and vatti then I'll point it out. And oh... lovely. P-poisonous animals that could kill you... *growls slightly* I'm gonna shoot them all- wait, n-no. Can't do that... damn. I-I could teach you how to cook if you want *smiles* By the way, I d-don't know how long I'll be writing to you for... vatti and Papa went on a mini-vacation to BC (brittish columbia) to see some of the places they could bring us. Anyways, hockey's on and Papa asked me to record it for him, so see ya later!******

**-With awesomeness and maple syrup, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams**

*grins* Oh we will see... we will see who wins. You have a cute laugh, just so you know. Well I kinda figured they were big and huge because you said they can flatten you. I'd love to see one, don't want to see them when they are about to trample you but I'd like to see one, from a distance that is. *giggles some * you don't have to worry I'm a tough little cookie *smiles *. You really would teach me how to cook?! Awesome! Your the best! *smiles back with a slight blush * Oh that's alright I understand. You have fun with the hockey game.

Alyssa Queen (Alantium)


	55. Quebec 6

**Bonjour.**

**I was asking you how your day was in French. Sorry. I tend to switch between French and English sometimes without knowing it... It gets on England's nerves, though. I don't really care. I never liked the stupid git.**

**I know what you're talking about. Whenever I try to tell the other Nations about**  
**how pretty blood is, they stare at me like I'm crazy, and call the mental hospital. It's very annoying, I've been there eight times this month. *sigh* Blood lookes very pretty on snow. When the red and the white combine, it's... amazing.**

**NO! Not the griffins! Sure they are uncooperative, but you can ride them and stuff. Have you ever been on a griffin? I love being in the sky, flying without a care in the world... Edward is pretty brave. Once, he jumped off a cliff into the ocean. He went missing for several days, but we eventually found him. On a beach in Florida.**

**Yeah, the grass is stained with blood... Yesterday, Canada visited my cabin and saw the blood. I told him that a bear killed something, and he believed me. I have to be more careful, if the other Nations find out about my world domination plan... That would be diasterous.**

**Quebec**

G'day,

Oh! Sorry I'm not really smart when it comes to other languages. It's alright though I think it's cool you know more languages. I kinda wish I knew more but I don't leave my house often to even get to consider another language.

I know right! The other nations just don't understand that blood is amazing and that the color is a beautiful color. *sighs too * but soon they all will know what is so amazing about blood. That's cool I don't get snow where I live so I really don't know how it looks, but I bet it looks amazing.

Ok ok ok, I figured you can ride them but I just couldn't do it. No I have not been on a griffin before. I don't like heights. I'm not afraid of heights just don't like being off the ground. Wow he must be brave jumping off cliffs and going to Florida. Were you worried what happened to him?

Oh, well who wouldn't believe you if you said a bear killed something. I mean I would be suspicious of why a bear would be close to your house but I would have went along with your saying. I tell the nations I'm going to be their leader someday all the time. And of course they don't believe me. I will show them one day though.

Alantium


	56. Newlanzic 13

**Yes !**

And why would I want to help you? What's in it for me?

Alantium


	57. Iluna 2

**Oh I've long since convinced myself that it isn't worth it to feel sorry for myself. It's just not worth it. There are better things to do in life, you know?**

**I'd actually be interested in reading that book. I've seen much scarier (and before you ask, Russia isn't one of them), so I think it would be kind of fun.**

**Iluna**

Yeah I know whatcha mean. Way better things then mourn for things.

Oh really? You would read my book if I wrote one? Just if I did you better not try to take me over because it won't work *giggles*

Alantium


	58. Elleore 20

**Hej, Alyssa!**

**Ja, he's very good to me! He's the sweetest vampire ever!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

He better be good to you or he will have to deal with me.

Alantium


	59. Quebec 7

**You think it's cool that I know French? I wouldn't say it's cool, since I've known how to speak it since I was a little boy. You should learn another language. No one knows what your saying or writing unless they also speak the language. You can also swear at people who don't know how to speak it. I've done that so many times to England. It's so much fun watching him get annoyed. *smiles***

**Yes, blood is an amazing, as a color, and as a liquid. You don't get snow?! That's horrible! Snow is the best thing on Earth! Maybe you should visit somewhere with snow, like Canada or Alaska.**

**Yeah... Eddy is pretty brave. One time, he fell off his griffin, Coppernicus. He landed on some grass, and wasn't injured. (Thankfully.) Eddy is my best friend, so I was pretty worried.**

**The Nations are pretty gulliable. And stupid. And ignorant. And arrogant. I have an entire list of each and everyone of their faults, dreams, weaknesses, strong points, likes, and dislikes. It still isn't full.**

**Quebec**

Well yeah its cool you know a different language because I sure don't. I know it be amazing to swear at people that can't speak it but I do that anyways when they are getting on my nerves. Yeah it's annoying that I can't understand someone and I'm like I don't know what your say so please speak English. It never works though. I told England that I'm going to kill him because he is the one that is purposely forgetting who I am. *sighs* that's what you get for being a micro-nation.

Blood is awesome it flows right as a liquid and just…. GAH! Amazing color… Even though I'm more into the color blue then red. But! Blood tops anything. I have sand. Does that count? *smirks then sighs* I doubt it though… *sighs more* I am planning on visiting Canada in a few weeks.

Oh wow he seems awesome. I would like to meet your best friend sometime. Brave people are just interesting to meet. Ya know?

Oh my *wide eyed* you got my faults, dreams, weaknesses, strong points, likes and dislikes? I'd be a little creeped out if you did.

Alantium


	60. Newlanzic 14

**Well what do you want**

I don't know at all. Hmmmmmmmmm maybe… I still don't know.

Alantium


	61. Elleore 21

**Hallo Alyssa,**

**I swear he is, hehe. He always hugs me and says he loves me in Romanian.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hey Mia,

...…... that's all I got to say to that.

Alantium


	62. Prussia and Canada 12

**Kesesese, he most awesome couple on earth is back! So, did you and Terry get along?******

**Gil... y-you're really excited, a-aren't you******

**What can I awesomely say, being surrounded by so much french and italian must have messed with my head!******

**E-eh... anyways, how have you been? And... h-how are you going to train the cats?******

**Ja, the awesome me was wondering that too... and awesomely also, what would you say if we awesomely said that we found a haunted house you're going to freak out in?******

**S-sorry because this one's short... a day l-long drive isn't exactly energising...******

**Ja, the awesome us is going to bed... we'll see if we wake up tomorrow, kesese!******

**-With awesomeness (and t-tiredness...) Canada and Prussia!**

Yeah you can say we got along really well *blushes some* and its cool you guys are back. You have fun?

I've been good just talking to Terry most of the time is all and how I'm training my cats? Very carefully, I teach them tricks then they get rewarded with cat treats and catnip. They do whatever I say/want now. I would say let's go it be awesome! I haven't been freaked out in a long time so it be a nice experience.

You guys have some good sleep ok? Talk to you later.

Alantium


	63. New Prussia 4

**...Papa's not gonna be h-happy... the Toronto Maple Leafs lost. *Blushes like crazy* C-cute? Maple... ehah... well, P-papa's been taking me hunting for a while, so if a bull (th-the male moose) comes, Papa or I could shoot the bastard to oblivion *smiles* Of course I'd teach you how to cook! And you're p-pretty awesome, fraulein *winks***

**-With liebe, Terry Belischmidt-Williams**

Oh that's not good.. *giggles* its kinda you when your red like that. That's cool that you can shoot. I'm only good with knives, not guns. That would be amazing if you could teach me *smiles and blushes some* your pretty awesome yourself.

Alantium

(P.S. Sorry for the late reply I was so busy getting ready to go visit you, Prussia and Canada)


	64. Quebec 8

**Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Atlantium? Rien de cassé ou quoi?******

**It is pretty fun to swear at people who don't speak French, but I ****agree****, it can get annoying at times. When I was talking to Germany yesterday, he was saying random phrases in German, and I was trying to figure out what he was saying... Being a micro-nation must suck. I know a micro-nation, Wy I think. She has bushy eyebrows like England.******

**You're going to Canada? Who are you going with? Are you going to Quebec? Because if you do, I'd be happy to show you around.******

**Eddy is pretty brave. He lives in a boat, and sometimes the sea can get pretty rough, so he has to be brave.******

**...I only have America, France, England, China, ****Russia****, Japan, Germany, Italy, Canada, Estonia, and Lithuania in the book. It's hard getting all that information into a book.******

**Quebec**

Um... English please?

Oh, I don't like when people know I don't know their language but they still do it anyways. I just want to cut their tongues out so they can't speak no more. Not you of course I wouldn't do that to you. Yes being a micro-nation is tough but I'm a tough cookie too.. Wy? Oh my sister... I don't talk to her much. I am so opposite from my family. I don't have bushy brows like them, thank god.

I'm going to visit Canada and Prussia. They might take me to see you if I asked.

Oh yeah boat life must be tough. Like living in the snow must be tough too. Only thing here is the animals that can kill you.

Oh yeah I know what you mean. Thank goodness you have no information on me because then I'd have to kill you (kidding).

Alantium


	65. Elleore 22

**Hej Alyssa,**

**Hehe, alright. So how about you? got anyone special?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

Oh your little boyfriend tries to intimidate me again. It's on... *blushes some* not quite yet..

Alantium


	66. Newlanzic 15

**Please be quick!**

I still don't see what's in it for me. I mean I am going up against Belarus after all.

Alantium


	67. MikatsuX  1

**do you always sound like Seto kaiba from yugioh? (if you don't know who that is, look him up on google or something, since you're so evil. and while you're at it, search up " world domination" i'm sure you'll find some credible stuff.) **

Dear _,

Hey, no I do not always sound like Seto thank you. I just want world domination. People will learn of me even if its the hard way. Also I did already google a lot on world domination.

Alantium


	68. Elleore 23

**Goddag Alyssa!**

**Mr. Romania intimidated you? How?Hehe, Mattie and Gil Nii-Chan told me you might like ****New****Pussia. Is it true?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**'**Ello Mia**,**

Oh yeah... well tried anyways but didn't work out his way I suppose. *blushes* m-maybe I like him...

Alantium


	69. Quebec 9

**I'm...sorry. Sometimes I write or speak in French without knowing it...It's quite annoying. Montreal keeps on reminding me not to do it, but I haven't seen him in a while. He's been writing to someone named Elleore...at least, that's what I think her name is judged by the letters I found in his mailbox.**

**...You would cut off other people's tongues for that? I would rather put poison in their food, or maybe slit their throats. I only hack body parts off if there is no other way to kill them. I may be a violent person, but I cannot stand people who hack body parts. Ever since "The Incident", I won't do it.**

**I have a house in Vancouver also. It's quite nice. Maybe you could ask Canada and Prussia if they can take you there. It' s been such a long time since I've seen Canada or the other Providinces...**

**Eddy broke his leg yesterday on the boat. He's in the hospital now. I visited him, and he told watch over one of his griffins, Esmerelda, because she's sick. Now I have to go all the way to Prince Edward Island to take care of his griffins...**

**Quebec**

Oh it's alright. I understand where your coming from (not really). Elleore? Wait a minute... I hate Montreal right now... Elleore is like my territory/friend and Montreal made her cry. No one makes my friends cry...

Well since I don't speak any other languages and most countries know that so of course I will have to be drastic on that. I mean I might threaten it but they most likely will stop the different language talking. What incident? May I ask.

I will see if they will let me. It be nice to finally meet you. By the way you said that you miss seeing them?

Oh is he alright? Well I hope he and his griffin gets better you you be careful taking care of them. They sound dangerous.

Alantium


	70. New Prussia 5

**Alright, the awesome me snuck on while Papa and vatti are sleeping...*blushes* y-you think so? m-maple.. I can definitely t-teach you, I've got Prussian awesomeness in me, a-and Papa's pretty good with guns... despite being a peacekeeper country. A-and it's fine, I was just wondering if you got stung by a jellyfish and had to get rushed to the hospital o-or something... and ja, the time i-is nearing! Um... I still don't have a costume, so what do you think I should be? Vatti's being a-a Teutonic Knight (wearing his old armour) a-and Papa's being Gilbird... ideas? A-and what are you going to be, awesome fraulein?**

**-With Love, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams**

Oh nice *giggles* just don't get caught you might get in trouble. *kisses your blushing cheek* yes it is very cute... You will teach me? That is awesome. I bet Canada knows how to work a gun because it seems like almost every peacekeeper country knows how to handle firearms. Yes I have been stung by a jellyfish. Box jellyfish and Irikanjis are very deadly and I got stung by both of them. And the times I've been stung I did have to go to hospital. The longest time I was at a hosiptal was 2 weeks because of a box jellyfish sting. Hmmm... I don't know what is your favorite thing in the world? I'm dressing up as a witch. I got my outfit and everything. I so can't wait to meet you! *blushes*

Love,

Alyssa Queen


	71. Elleore 24

**Hallo Alyssa,**

**Ja, he told me about it. Why did you use my glitter? It wasn't very nice and now I have to buy more to finish my costume... Yay! You'll be the cutest couple ever and be happy and get married and.. *keeps rambling***

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hey Mia,

You left the glitter at my house and never came back to get it. You haven't visited me ever since you lef the glitter. And glitter isn't that expensive. *blushes and looks away* s-shut it….

Alantium


	72. New Prussia 6

***kisses you quickly and blushes likea tomato* A-ahah... I'm going to stab all the jellyfish then... or... are they i-important to the ecologic status of your country? if not... s-say au revoir to them *laughs darkly* Hm... m-my favourite thing in the world, huh? Well... right now that m-might be a micronation who is coming to visit soon *chuckles and winks* but... I think... hm... m-maybe I'll go as luigi or s-something... *shrugs*. So w-what instruments do you play?**

***With love, Terry Beliscmidt-Williams**

**P.S. S-sorry I forgot to add that... I'm so tired. You have no idea how horrible it is living with a nation who's part french and a nation who's... well, Prussian *shudders***

*eyes go big and blushes too*... n-no they aren't part of my ecologic status but we do have a net to try to keep the out. The Irikanji's are so tiny though that they fit through the net. You may stab some of them but don't kill them all. They might be deadly but they are pretty as well. *smiles and blushes* well this micro-nation must be a lucky person… You can dress up any way you want you will still look amazing and cute either way… *smiles* I don't play an instrument, sadly to say I have tried but failed at it. It's alright and I don't know how it feels to live with other people because I live alone in this house, very depressing if you ask me. You should get some sleep. Well try to because I'm coming in less than a week *smiles*

Love,

Alyssa Queen


	73. Lego 2

**G'day Alyssa,**

**Awww... you don't remember me? (sighs) I guess I'll come peacefully.**

**Is my name really that funny?**

**From,**

**Lego**

G'day Kaiya

Am I supposed to remember you? I mean aren't you only two and we never even met? And good you will come peaceful because I don't know if I could harm a two year old. Yes I got a heart somewhere. And yes your name is very funny.

Alantium


	74. Elleore 25

**Goddag Alyssa!**

**Fair point... But tossing glittler on Mr. Romania hurt his feelings too... Then again you two don't get along so I guess you don't care. *confused look* did I say something wrong?..**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Mia,

Oh? It hurt his feelings? Well, well, well I didn't know a "big" "bad" Romania got hurt by a "little" nation? HAHAHAHAHA! We would get along if he would have been nicer to me but of course he would not get off his high horse. *looks away* n-no you didn't say anything wrong just….. *says under breath* I do like Terry…

Alantium


	75. New Prussia 7

**Hm... I'm going to need a really tiny knife then... and... I-I could... maybe come to visit a couple weeks after you come here? I would love to visit somewhere with sand... th-the closest thing we have here is really gritty dirt... though Sauble beach is really nice... i-if you come in the summer again, we can take you there... I can play piano, b-but not like Austria... I do popular songs, b-because I don't want to be like the damned aristocrat... the micronation might be l-lucky, but I think if it works with her, I'll be even luckier *winks and smiles***

**-With love, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams**

AWWWW cute! That would be awesome if you came and visited me! I could show you around. My nation isn't that big but I could also show you around Australia too! *smiles big* Maybe next summer I can come visit you and see this beach you are speaking of. Oh cool, I don't really care much for playing an instrument because it will take much time from other things I could be doing. Like talking to you *still smiling* Oh really? How so? How would you be even luckier if it works with her? *giggles and smiles more*****

Love

Alyssa Queen


	76. Newlanzic 16

**I'll pay you!?**

Fine I'll help you. It seems like you are really scared *goes to Belarus and bribes her then goes to Russia and stares at him* Russia let this poor person go...


	77. Elleore 26

**Hej Alyssa,**

***frowns* But didn't you kinda start it with yelling at him for him not asking your permission to date me?.. You're even calling him by his human name?! You must really really like him!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

Actually I did start it but he went so far enough to declare war on me. Pfft he needs to learn not to mess with someone who can be just as mean as him. *blushes slightly* M-maybe...

Alantium


	78. New Prussia 8

**I would be more lucky because she is an awesome and violent girl, who may or may not h-have stolen my heart... *smiles and blushes like Canada* It would be awesome if you could came v-visit ****next****summer... though the hottest it gets h-here is thirty something degrees celcius... n-not as hot as your country, I-I think. That's f-fine that you don't wanna learn, your reasons are good... I would love t-to see around your country a-and Australia! Heh... Papa and vatti are out right now, b-but their probably going to send you something... th-they say they missed taking to you, s-so I guess that's a good th-thing?**

**-With love, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams**

Awwww... she stolen your heart? That's so sweet. Why not ask her out? *smiles and blushes a lot asking that question* I probably don't have plans for a few days next summer so why not *smiles* I highly doubt it gets as hot here like highest it gets here is roughly close to 50 degrees celcius. When is your summer? Yeah I mean I would love to listen to you play just not interested in learning. Yeah you can meet Australia... Oh? They going to send me something? I guess so.

Love,

Alantium


	79. Quebec 10

**Bonjour, Atlantium. How are you today?******

**...Montreal? Ah... I apologize that he insulted Elleore. He can be a bit... insensitive sometimes. I hate him, but yet I still love him like a brother. It's complicated...******

**"The Incident"?...I would rather not talk about it. So many bad memories...******

**They might let you go to Vancouver if you ask really politely. It will be nice to finally meet you, also. Yeah...I haven't seen Alberta in ages, and the last time I saw Ontario was five years ago during Christmas Eve. Not like I miss him, that damned Englishman...******

**He said he's fine...but I don't believe him. It'll take about two weeks for his leg to heal. Esmerelda and him will get better soon. I know they will.******

**Quebec******

**P.S.: When we take over the world, who gets Canada? Or should we split it?**

G'day Quebec. I am doing well and yourself?

I don't like him what so ever because you shouldn't tell a girl there is no such thing as love and all that. I understand how you feel towards him.

Oh alright I'm not going to push you to tell me.

Yeah I should be visiting them in 2 days so I will see if they will show me around. Oh wow you should see him more often then. Sure seems like you miss him.

That's good that they will be getting better. I was a little worried.

I don't really know who will get what I mean I am visiting for the first time.

Alantium


	80. Lego 3

**G'day Alyssa,******

**I'm your litte sister. Yes I am only two and yes we have never meet. I didn't think you'd hurt a two year old. I know you have a heart inside you and that's why I decide to come peacefully instead of fight. I'm glad to hear that my name is funny enough to make someone laugh.******

**From,****  
****Lego**

Hey Kaiya,

That's good that you know all this then. So how have you been? Yeah takes a lot to get me to laugh but that name. Nice one though.

Alantium


	81. Elleore 27

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**...That's...true... So you guys just can't get along?... Oooh you do like him!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hi Mia,

Hey he was the one declaring war when he wants to try to get along I might… seems like it bugs you a lot that we don't like each other, huh? *blushes* noooooo I didn't say that at all…. *nods yes*

Alantium


	82. New Prussia 9 (Canada and Prussia 13)

**B-bonjour, u-um... Alantuim, d-do you want to go out w-with m-me? *blushes like crazy* ugh... that was a terrible way t-to ask you out... b-but I couldn't wait for two days until you get h-here... our summer is about June to September, give or t-take a few weeks... yeah, our hottest summer is about twenty degrees l-lower than yours then. And I w-would be honoured to play f-for you *smiles* and they figure it's too close to you coming, s-so they'll give it to you when you get here... c-can't wait until then *blushes and smiles***

**-With love (and hopefulness) Terry Beilschmidt-Williams**

**MEIN AWESOME SON'S GROWING UP! BIRDIE GET YOUR AWESOME ASS OVER HERE AND SEE THIS!**

**U-um... I'm pretty sure he's going to k-kill us for looking but *reads* aww... I-I'M SORRY! *blushes and hides face in Gilbert's shoulder* I-I feel like Papa, w-with the 'spying'... maple... a-anyways, we can't wait until you get here t-to HE'S COMING BACK!**

**SHIT! Uh... with awesomeness PruCan! NOW POST IT BEFORE HE GETS HERE!**

*is really surprised you asked that* U-uh….. Yeah I would go out with you! *blushes too and looks away* It wasn't terrible way of asking me out *smiles* I thought it was really sweet of you. *kisses your cheek* Summer here is from January to March so I was just wondering about it. Awesome I bet you play amazingly *smiles* Oh alright then I can wait I guess for that but I sure can't wait to finally meet you!

*goes wide eyed and blushes a lot* Oh my god you scared the hell out of me! Oh my, it's ok Canada really its ok… *looks at them still a little red* your son is amazing by the way *smiles*

Alyssa Queen


	83. Lego 4

**Hiya Alyssa,**

**Yep it's good to know a lot of things sometimes. I have been doing good, how about you? I'm glad it makes you laugh, thank you.**

**-Lego**

'Ello Kaiya,

Yes it is good to know things but also it can be mad because you could know something you don't want to know. That's good you're doing good? I am doing great thanks for asking.

Alantium


	84. Romania 1

**Salut,**

**... I have no idea why I'm writing to you when I know you hate me. I guess I'm just writing to say that I don't appreciate the attitude, but I'm not going to retaliate anymore. If you want respect, the best way to get it is to show some respect. Think about that one little gir- um... Atlantium. At any rate, I'm not going to discontinue my relationship with Elleore on your account, but I'm not out looking for enemies either. Keep that in mind.**

**-Romania**

G'day,

Well Romania I do apologize for my attitude towards you. Just got irritated and do have a little anger problems. Probably because I am alone half the time anyways. Also thank you for calling me by my name and not 'little girl' like you were about to call me. I don't want an enemy especially with Elleore's boyfriend. She seems pretty upset that we don't like each other. And to make things clear I don't hate you. I like that you stood up for yourself and all that. Just if you want to be friends then we can be friends just don't think of me like lower rank then you that's all I look for. Don't want to be stepped on and over.

Alantium


	85. New Prussia 10 (Canada and Prussia 14)

***Cries tears of awesome joy* M-mein little son... BIRDIEEEEE! *cries into Canada's shoulder at the awesomeness* OUR SON IS AWESOMEEEEE! HE'S GOT HIS VATTI'S AWESOME CHARM! **

***Is a little scared* I-it's okay, Gil... eheh... Terry squealed so l-loud when he read that y-you said yes... I th-thought Papa was trying something with him... *facepalms at self***

**VATTI! PAPA, L-LET ME TALK TO MY AWESOME GIRLFRIEND! S-sorry about that... they're just really happy for me, and well... I'm honestly beyond happy *blushes and smiles* a-as you can see, f-from the... slightly degrading squeal... a-anyways, I should probably vacate the house... Papa and Vatti are most likely going to have 'awesome time'... I have been scarred so many times... c-can't wait to see you tomorrow, love *blushes and blows a kiss***

**-With love, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams and PruCan (it's so weird calling them that...)**

*has had a smile for the past few days* Oh my I had a wonderful time with all three of you… *blushes* I haven't told Australia yet kinda scared to tell him. He might freak you. *keeps smiling* I am like very happy I don't know why but I am, it's a little weird. I can't wait to see you again Terry *smiles and kisses his cheek* I already miss you.

It was so hard to leave when I did I so didn't want to go. *sighs* hope we see each other again.

Love Alyssa Queen


	86. Lego 5

**Hiya Alyssa,**

**That is true (smiles). Why put a question mark after 'That's good you're doing good?' I'm glad that you're doing good, and your welcome.**

**-Lego**

Hey Kaiya,

Yup and oh my I had an amazing time with Terry on Halloween just made my week meeting him. I didn't mean to put that. Sorry I was just been busy with other things to get to your letter.

Alantium


	87. Quebec 11

**Bonjour, Atlantium! I am doing fine today, thank you for asking.**

**...That's true. I guess he can be somewhat dislikable... sometimes.**

**Thank you for not pushing me to tell you about "The Incident". S-so many bad things happening, s-so much blood...*whimpers* This is coming from a person who usually likes bloodshed...**

**I don't miss Ontario, and I'll never miss him! And I certainly don't miss that other Englishman, British Columbia! No, I do not miss them! *cough***

***sneeze* Eddy says thank you for your concern about him and Esmerelda. He's getting better, but Esmerelda...**

***sneeze* Dammit! I think I got a cold from staying outside caring for Esmerelda. *cough* That's the one thing I hate about griffins, they hate being inside.**

**J'espère que mon rhume n'est pas si grave... (I hope my cold is not so bad...)**

**Alexandre Williams**

Hey Quebec!

Yeah... I really don't like that dude. Your welcome. *pats your back* it's okay don't think about it to hard. It will be okay.*giggles* okay, okay, okay whatever you say... you seem lonely and are you getting sick? That's good that he is getting better. What's wrong with Esmerelda? That doesn't sound so good. Well that's not good that your getting sick. Do you need help? Because I could see if I can help you.

Alyssa Queen.


	88. New Prussia 11 (Canada and Prussia 15)

**Um... both Terry and Gil a-are asleep... they both got sugar rushes and are now passed out on the floor... *sighs and smiles* they really can be alike... it's probably a good thing a-a little of me is mixed in there. So, I guess I'll answer f-for Terry. If Australia does freak, I-I can be there for backup... I don't trust Gil t-to not actually kill Australia. Terry w-was pretty mopey when you left... and (with his vatti) consumed l-large amounts of chocolate... which is why they are passed out. I-I saw how hard it was for you to leave, and... your summer i-is coming soon, if I'm not mistaken? W-we could probably send Terry over there for February s-so you don't miss Valentine's day with each o-other... I think Ter-bear w-would like that. Anyways, I better go... I have to watch over my family i-in case something happens in their sleep... *sigh***

**-With amour, Canada (and asleep Gil and Terry)!**

Awww I bet that's a cute picture to see. *giggles* I can tell they are similar and I can also see you in Terry too *smiles* I don't think Australia will be angry but I think he will be super happy which I don't like when he is SUPER happy. Thank you for the back up. AWWWW! That's sad! Yeah I really was debating on leaving but I had to... *sighs* Yeah my summer is coming... YOU MEAN IT?! HE CAN COME HERE?! That would be amazing! You have fun *smiles*

Love Alantium


	89. Romania 2

**Salut,**

**I accept your apology, no hard feelings. I should be the one apologizing for burning your nation. If you'd like, I could help rebuild. It's the least I could do after my crappy ****decision****. You're welcome. I just need to remember to treat others with respect, but I let that get away from me out of frustration. Oh, she is? She never told me that, she just keeps apologizing to me on your behalf. Oh, gosh, is that how I came across? I never meant to imply that you're inferior. You really aren't. It's just, when I see someone younger than me, because I have three brothers at home, I automatically want to take care of them, and part of that is discipline. But I'm bad at discipline, I always have been. You probably don't get it, but I don't expect you too. Then again, maybe you do. I don't know, you're very smart for your age****.**

**-Romania.**

G'day,

Thank you for accepting my apology and I accept yours too. I would love the help of fixing my nation, thank you. Maybe Elleore can come too. If I asked her she would come. Yeah it was bothering her a lot that her friend and boyfriend were fighting but now we are good so she should be happy. I understand I got a younger sister so I do understand where your coming from. Just gotta learn how to handle your own temper. Which I haven't gotten under control to well either. *smiles* thank you for saying I'm smart.

Alantium


	90. Elleore 28

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Ja, it bugs me a whole lot. I want my best friend and boyfriend to get along, you know? I knew it! Now you'll be together forever and get married and have babies and stuff!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hey Mia,

Well me and Romania are friends now I am sorry for hurting you like that. *blushes* wait what?! Since when was all this planned?

Alantium


	91. Prussia and Canada 16

***Yawns* Hallo, it's just the awesome me and Birdie this time. Terry is off hunting, we need some meat and the awesome us is to lazy to go-**

**UM! N-no, he just wanted to go hunting... hah... **

**Ja, right... anyways, how much candy did you get? The awesome me can't remember... I managed to awesomely steal five whole bags of candy from little kids, kesesese! Their mothers were so pissed!**

**W-well, yeah, you g-got mad when someone tried to steal Terry's candy th-that one year**

**Ja, because I'm a- waaaait, you just compared the awesome me to a mom! We agreed you're the mom, kesesese- oww! Birdie, we've already been through this! Smacking the awesome me isn't awesome!**

**But you're awesome therefore smacking y-you is awesome because anything that touches you gets a little a-awesomeness**

**...Birdie, you have once again won. Curse your knowledge on the awesome ways of the awesome me!**

**Nah, i-it's a good thing. And Oui, I-I mean it... he could probably use some time with his petite amie... and Gil started talking in his sleep... it was one of 'those' dreams, i-if you get my drift**

**Kesesese, it was about the awesome you**

**I-I know... Anyways, u-um, just give him a scone after and Australia w-won't be very happy..**

**-With awesomeness, love and parental approval, (GIL!) Prussia (WAS!?) and Canada (I THINK SH-SHE KNOWS WE APPROVE!) (Oh... kesesese!)!**

Oh? Well it's nice to talk to you guys again it's been awhile just make sure you tell Terry I miss him. *smiles* I got a pretty decent amount of candy and you stole candy from people? Nice one. *giggles* that is so funny and cute at the same time. Oh one of those dreams… I get your drift. Well Australia needs to learn to accept it and if he doesn't then I probably won't tell him anything ever again.

Alantium (*laughing*)


	92. Quebec 12

**B-bonjour, Atlantium. *cough***

***sniff* T-thank you. Eugh... just thinking about it brings back memories...**

**I'm not l-lonely! I have Eddy!...Who is in the hospital.*sigh* Maybe I am lonely. I knew I should have listened to Eddy when he said to make more friends...**

**Well...Esmerelda, she accidently swallowed something, and now she can barely swallow food or water. *cough* I've tried everything.**

***sneeze* I am officaly sick... and it sucks. But the Great Quebec shall not go down like this! I WILL SURVIVE THIS MACMILLIAN TRICKERY!...Eugh, now I have a headache. STUPID HEADACHE! It's okay, I can just drive over to Mont-Royale's place. *cough* ...But maybe that's a bad idea, since my car isn't working that well. Eddy says that I'm just a bad d-drive, but that's not true. It's the damn car that's not working, that little shit... *mutters something***

**Alexandre Williams**

G'day Quebec,

You seriously need to go rest instead of all this. Well I'm your friend aren't I? *confused a little* I am asking again do you need some help because I would gladly go help you out some. Calm down don't overdo it you don't want to be in the hospital bed next to Ed do you? And have Esmerelda die? Stop being so stubborn and you should ask for help. Someone cares about you somewhere just got to find them and ask for some help. That's what I did and I'm just as stubborn as you are.

Alantium

(P.S. GET SOME HELP!)


	93. Lego 6

**Hiya Alyssa,**

**That's good to hear that your Halloween went great. It's ok I kind of figured that you meant to put a period instead of a question mark. Everyone's been busy but that's ok (smiles).**

**Lego**

G'day Kaiya,

Yeah did you enjoy your Halloween? Yeah I apologize that I had a typo. I have been extremely busy with helping out with people, rebuilding my nation, and world domination plans. You should come over sometime so we can actually meet and talk so I don't have to worry about the typos again, being in such a rush.

Alantium


	94. Elleore 29

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**You are?! Oh thank goodness! Since five minutes ago, of course! Oooh maybe we could all go on a double date now!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hey Mia,

Yeah… Hey wait a minute five minutes ago?! How is that even possible… Yeah after I rebuild my nation then we could.

Alantium


	95. Prussia and Canada 17

**Ah, wedo this kind of thing all the time, because we're awesome! Terry is out again, this time he's hanging out with Iqaluit... they seem to get along awesome!**

**W-well, Nunavut is one of my kids, a-and Terry is also o-one of my- our, o-our kids, so they would have similarities... s-so of course they'd get along**

**Ja.. oh, by the way Nunavut is a boy too so there's no need for you to be unawesomely jealous! Ja, the awesome me loves to steal candy, kesesese!**

**Uh... Gil, w-we had this conversation last letter... and I'm glad our brackets-fight a-amused you... Gil can really be an itiota somet-time...**

**HEY, THE AWESOME ME ... READ THAT! And why did you say it in Italian, awesomely?**

**L-Lovi was having... ah, issues with Feli**

**Ooooh... that's why you were awesomely on the phone for twelve hours! **

**Oui! S-so Alantium, who's y-your best friend? And we'll tell Terry when he gets back... h-he really misses you**

**-Avec amour, Canada and Prussia!**

You guys think me and Terry could be just as cute as a couple as you guys? That would be awesome if we could. That's good that he is hanging out with his brother? I don't get jealous very easily so…. Yeah he can hang with whoever he wants. Just don't be trying to steal my candy or we will have a little problem. Well don't we all have those idiot moments? Who's having problems? Sorry that I don't know these people. I feel so out of everything…. *sighs* that's a long time on the phone… Never been on the phone that long either... My best friend? I don't have many friends by I would have to say Elleore would be the closest thing to a 'best friend' I have. Can't wait to see Terry again!

Alantium


	96. Quebec 13

***cough* ...Perhaps I do need some help. And rest. Yes, you are my friend. Infact, you're one of my closest friends. ... Well, I need someone to look over Esmerelda. Would you mind looking after her for one week? It would be great if you could.**

**...*sneeze* I don't really want to be with Eddy in the hospital, he can get cranky sometimes. You're right. I'll go call Montreal and ask him if I could stay at his place *sniffle*.**

**Alexandre Williams**

**(P.S. Don't worry, I'll get help.)**

I consider you a close friend that is why I told you to get some sleep and all that. I wouldn't mind looking after Esmerelda for you. It would be my pleasure to help. Just have to give me some pointers on paper or something on how to take care of her. Good that you are going to rest because you don't want to get worse. That would be not a good idea.

Alantium


	97. Lego 7

**Hiya Alyssa,**

**Yeah I enjoyed my Halloween but I was handing out candy to the trick-or-treaters that came by. It's ok if you make typos. I can tell and I hope that your nation gets rebuilt and the world domination plans go well. I'll come down soon so we can meet and I'll help out with the rebuilding too (smiles).**

**Lego**

Hey Kaiya,

That's good someone needs to give candy out to kids because I sure in heck don't do that. Alright then just making sure you know that I didn't mean for the typo but I bet you're busy too. It will all go fine just hitting a few bumps along the way but that's what makes everything so fun. Alright can't wait to finally meet my little sister. See ya when you get here.

Alantium


	98. Lostisland 1

**Dear Atlantium (Alyssa),**

**Good day, you probably haven't heard of me but my name is Alek Falin, also known as the great Republic of Lostisland (again you probably haven't heard of me), I've had my eye on you for a while now and have been secretly watching (stalking) your moves towards world domination.**

**I want you to know you have my full support and I will help you in any way possible to further your goals!**

**So yeah... that's pretty much it... I have to go now before Russia finds out I wrote this.**

**Alek**

**P.s. we should play a game sometime *smiles***

G'day Alek,

One thing first is you sound just like Russia, very creepy-ish. Two don't be watching me because it's not pretty when you get on my bad side. Why would I want someone I don't even know like you help me with world domination? I mean you can be like Russia and trick me so you can rule the world. Not going to work. You just remember that before you reply again make sure you don't sound so creepy, okay?

Alantium

(P.S. Maybe when you learn not to be such a creeper)


	99. Elleore 30

**Hej Alyssa!**

**Um, it's totally possible?... heheh?... Awsome! Can I help you rebuild?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

How is it possible? Just asking because I don't see how it is even possible. Yeah you can come help rebuild the more the better so my nation can be back up before we know it and I can go back to my plans. Been so busy with talking to Terry and rebuilding I haven't had time to work on my plans.

Alantium


	100. Lego 8

**Hiya Alyssa,**

**Yep someone does need to hand out candy. Alrighty then and yep I am but It's not that bad. That's true everything has to have some bumps or it'd be no fun when it happens. I can't wait to meet you either (smiles brightly). I'm actually on the bus with a laptop (giggles).**

**Lego**

G'day,

Oh yeah candy is important for little kids. So they are always up every night with a high. I'm serious why give them so much candy if it doesn't benefit people, their parents. Yup it is fun when you have a challenge because you can try every way possible to get over the bump in the road. *is shocked* you're where?! On your way here?! My house is a mess! Well sorry to cut this short but I have to get things ready for your visit. *runs off cleaning the house*

Alantium


	101. Quebec 14

**...You consider me a close friend? That's...wonderful. *blushes slightly* *coughs***

**Well, Esmerelda refuses to eat anything unless it's dunked in ferret or duck blood first. She also has to go to sleep at exactly nine o' clock. That's all you need to know about her.**

***sneeze* Montreal is over right now. He's making me some poutine, and I can't- *is shoved away***

**So you're the Atlantium Quebec's been talking about all the time! Well, I'm Montreal, or Mont-Royale, the grandest city in all of Quebec. So I heard you've been writing to my big brother, haven't you? You better not be hurting his feelings! I saw him crying yesterday, and-**

**That's ENOUGH! Jeez, I hate him so much right now... And don't listen to him. H-he's just an idiot...*mutters something under his breathe***

**Alexandre Williams**

Yes you are one of my very few friends… Not counting family. Your cheeks are turning red. Are you running a high fever or something? *starts writing the things down* Ok I can get some duck blood, and get her to bed on time. So what am I supposed to do go to her? Or bring her here? It's pretty warm here at this time of the year. That's good he is there just you get some rest and not worry too much.

I know who you are Montreal ok and you need to lose the attitude you don't know who you're dealing with. I've been writing Quebec yes and you are not going to stop me either. I'm not hurting his feelings, okay! So don't be accusing me of such things!

Quebec why were you crying? Did I do something to hurt your feelings, because if I did I am sorry? Montreal is a total jerk so I am not going to listen to his words. Takes a lot to anger me.

Alantium


	102. New Prussia 12

**Hey liebe... sorry for being gone so long, there was a fight between Victoria (Brittish Columbia's capitol) and Toronto... th-that took I don't know how long to settle... *sigh* I don't even know if they're going to forgive each other... but right now, the other capitols and m-me are just hoping they do... to put it in perspective for you, it's like a bitchy England fighting with... ah, Denmark on super-Denmark mode. It j-just doesn't work... anyways, how have you been? *Kisses* That was for being away for so long... and because you're a-awesomely cute... *blushes* I can't wait to see you again either, Alyssa... I'm running low on awesomeness here *chuckles*  
-With love, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams**

Hey, it's alright I understand. Well things will work out sooner or later don't worry too much on it. *smiles* you don't look good when you're sad or depressed. I've been good just been worried about you is all. *kisses back* Well you don't need to worry you had some business to handle so I understand. *smiles and turns a little pink* You're very cute as well so don't give me all the credit *giggles* You can never run low on awesomeness *smiles* Can't wait to see you again! I just miss you so very much!

Alyssa Queen


	103. Lostisland 2

**Dear Alyssa,**

**Well that hurts... i'm sorry for sounding creepy I've mostly been around Russia all my life so I guess he's sorta rubbed off on me... Still sorry. Anyways, I meant it when I said I want to help you, I figure us micro-nations have to stick together until we all rise up take over the world!**

**But yeah, I should send this before Russia sees.**

**Your Ally, Alek**

**(P.S. was that less creepy?)**

Dear Alek,

Well, the truth hurts… It's okay I guess you were kind of raised by Russia so I understand. So may I ask how you became a micro-nation? I never heard of you so I'm curious. OH! Stick together… Now I get what you're talking about. It's going to be my world, ok? I might consider you an ally when I know more about you. If that is okay with you. Also why does it matter if Russia sees? Yes also to answer your question. It is much less creepy.

Alantium


	104. Elleore 31

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**...With magic? I dunno, that's all I can think of. Yay! I can't wait to help! And can I help you with your plans, 'cause that sounds like it'd be fun.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hey Mia.

Uh…. Yea help with the rebuilding but not with my plans because last time I had my plans out you spilled your drink all over them. So we have to learn from our mistakes, so no you can't help with my plans.

Alantium


	105. Lostisland 3

**Dear Alyssa,**

**Privyet! Why I'm glad you asked, The Republic of LostIsland is named after a Russian roleplay game, the administrators failed at developing the game so they made me instead! I guess this is the reason I like playing games so much... Oh and you can have the world I just want to help out, even though I dont exactly have a military yet, I still have to work on that. Also with Russia, he doesn't really like it when I talk to other countries, he gets jealous and then scary... Oh well, I'ts nice having you to talk to.**

**Do svidaniya, Alek**

Dear Alek,

What? Sorry I don't speak Russian or whatever you're speaking. So you came to be found by a game? I've never seen that before but of course the findings of micro nations are weird anyways. Three teenagers founded me so… yeah. Maybe the way you were founded could be the reason you love games. No military huh? After how many years? Get to work on that or you'll will be useless. Maybe you can help me. I will see what I can do. Russia? He doesn't scare me so it doesn't matter to me. You're a country so you should be able to talk to others just like I do. Well see ya around maybe.

Alantium


	106. Lego 9

**Hiya Alyssa,**

**Yep candy is important for kids and it is funny when the kids are hyped up on candy. That's true. It must be hard for the parents to get thier children asleep on Halloween. That's the best part of getting over a bump. Opps I knew I should've told you before I got on the bus. (laughs nervously) It's ok and i'm sorry I didn't tell you before hand.**

**Love,**  
**Lego**

G'day Kaiya,

I don't like kids they are just so annoying when it comes to things. Babies are cute thought but once they are kids I hate them. *still cleaning* It's ok not like it's a mess here… who am I kidding! When will you be here? *tries to finish cleaning and write this letter* Well I'm sorry to make this short but I must finish cleaning! *goes off to clean right after she pushes send*

Alantium


	107. New Prussia 13

***chuckles* I miss you so very much too, fraulein... and ja, it g-got sorted out... somewhat. Basically, they had to stop fighting because they're on opposite sides of C-Canada, and it was getting expensive.. for now, they've called a ceasefire. Has Elleore ever had a major fight with you, or anyone else? And I may not look good, but it's because I look awesome! Eep... a-ah, sorry... vatti came with me when we were trying to solve the issue, I g-guess he rubbed off on me a little... *rubs back of neck nervously* so, w-what do you want to do for Valentine's day? Since I-I'm going over there, you have to pick *smiles*. C-cute? *blushes like Papa* I-I can give you most of the credit though! And.. ja, I can't run out but I can be almost out... which happens when a certain adorably violent micronation isn't here *winks***

**-With amour, liebe, and love, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams**

*sighs* Just can't stop thinking about you… That's good that the fighting has stopped because having siblings or relatives fight isn't fun and don't like spending money to stop them from fighting or to even help one side. Yes I and Elleore have gotten into a fight over… coins. They started having coins before us and it was been a slight tension there, but we get over it sometimes… not all the time though. Also had a little spat with her boyfriend but that's over too.. *smiles faintly* Aww. Don't apologize you are awesome *giggles* Well first we have to go visit Australia. *nervous* I haven't told him I'm dating yet. Then I can show you around it's so pretty here in the summer. When not fighting venomous animals. Yes cute *giggles and kisses your blushing cheeks* especially when your cheeks are bright red *smiles big* don't give me the credit you do it all on your own. You were awesome way before you got me *smiles*

Alyssa Queen


	108. Quebec 15

**It's nice to know I have a friend in the world... M-my cheeks? That's n-nothing... *looks at his feet* I'm r-running a high fever, yeah... *coughs* I can just bring Esmerelda there, you don't have to go get her.**

**I'm sorry about Montreal *sneeze*. D-don't listen to him. *sniffles***

**...I wasn't crying. I never cry. N-no you didn't do anything to hurt my feelinfs. Its just that... *trails off***

**I have to go and polish my knives. Good bye.**

**Quebec**

*makes you look at me* don't look down when we are talking it's rude. Yes we are friends and will always be unless you do something. *looks you in the eyes* hope you know you're lying. Why are your cheeks really red? You're sick so why do you want to risk getting worse bringing her here? I'll go get her. I won't listen to him. Not worth my time to anyways. *confused* Why won't you tell me? Thought we were friends… Okay enjoy polishing your knives. Also it takes a real man to cry and talk to someone about it.

Alantium


	109. Elleore 32

**Hej Alyssa!  
*Pouts* Aw come on, hvad er det værste der kan ske? I'll be really careful I promise!  
Love,  
Elleore**

Hey Mia,

Mia! How many times do I have to tell you! No hablo espanol! So speak English! *gives her a mean look* Also that's what you said last time I let you help.

Alantium


	110. New Prussia 14

***Sigh* It sucks sometimes to be the son of a nation who is so... headstrong and a n-nation whos a peacekeeper... the two halves of m-my personality were tearing me apart. And you know what? I think about you at least 50 times every day... you're the only thing on my mind *smiles* Coins? Hm, I could bring over Canadian coins of you want, t-to show you... I don't think you saw on your visit here. And *blushes and shrugs* It's in my nature to appologise for almost everything... i-it gets kind of annoying. And how will Australia take this? *raises hockey stick with serrated edge* He better not try to hurt you.. though you can take care of yourself... meh. *Blushes like a strawberry* W-well, I guess I'm going to have to accept that I'm.. cute... you're cuter though *smirks, then smiles* You are just the sweetest thing ever! *hugs We don't have to wait that long until I can go, oui? A-and I'm more awesome now that I have you *blows a kiss***

**-With a large amount of love, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams**

**PS: I love you... isn't that a movie title? W-whatever.. je t'aime *heart***

I bet it is tough *hugs you tightly* It's alright your parents are amazing *smiles* making you just as amazing as them. I think about you all the time and when I'm doing my doing my world domination I would start thinking of you and get side tracked and start cleaning thinking you are coming over. Then I would realize we still have a little ways to go before you get here. Yeah coins and sure I would love to see some Canadian coins. That would be interesting to see. I understand it could get annoying but you don't have to constently apologize to me *smiles* I can be understanding… sometimes. I don't know how he will take it… but I'm pretty sure he won't hurt me just be shocked and protective. So you best be carful when you meet him. *smiles faintly* Good accept the truth because you are very cute *smiles* and no I am not cuter you are. And how am I the sweetest thing ever? I'm violent *giggles and hugs back* I so can't wait to show you around here. You might like it. *blushes some* I didn't do much to make you more awesome.

Alyssa Queen

(P.S. I think it might be but I'm not so sure. Love you too *smiles*)


	111. Lego 10

**Hiya Alyssa,**

**True even though I'm still a kid but oh well. You're right babies are cute. it'll be a while before I get there sis. It's ok I understand (smiles).**

**Lego**

Hey Kaiya,

Yeah you are a kid… *shudders* Yeah I am right I usually am about things. Oh? You going all the way around Australia? Or just the bus taking its sweet time? *she is still cleaning while writing this* Well just tell me in advance before you're here so I can get things ready for company.

Alantium


	112. Elleore 33

**Hej Alyssa!**

**B-But... I'm not speaking Spanish... I'm speaking Danish, you know, Storebror Danmark's language... But I'll be reeeeaaaaally careful this time!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

Still all other languages sound and look the same so stop! I don't speak any other language then English. How do I know you will be safe around my plans? Because it's very hard to believe it from what happened last time.

Alantium


	113. Lostisland 4

**Dear Alyssa,**

**Oh sorry, Privyet is Russian for hi and Do svidaniya means see ya. So how exactly were you founded, it sounds interesting that you were created by teens. Oh, well I've only been a country for about two years so I haven't really had a chance to make a military, Ill get around to it soon don't wanna be useless. Its a little hard talking to other countries with Russia living so close, but oh well I plan on becoming a much stronger country. Well talk to ya later.**

**see ya, Alek**

Dear Alek,

OH! Well don't speak anything like sentences because I would have to beat you. Three teenagers wanted to get away from the Australian government so they founded me first I started out in an apartment then now look. Get that military up! Useless people get walked over very easily you need to show people you got the balls to handle stuff. Well, Russia is creepy and all so people would assume you are too. You better or you will be of no use to me.

Alantium


	114. New Prussia 15 (Pussia and Canada 18)

**Aww, mein awesome little son is so cute when he's sleeping! Kesesese, hallo fraulein! Is is awesome to be writing to the awesome me- us again? Oh heck, of course it is! Kesese- ow! Birdie! How many times do we have to go through this!? Smacking me isn't awesome!**

**O-oui, it is because you're awesome. I believe last t-time we had this argument I won**

**...It's a good thing you're adorable. And can kickmyassinhockey... Anyways, Birdie and I are back from settling the rest of the unawesome fight! It was more of a... heated debate though, because Mattie's cities are too awesome to actually start smacking each other around... though, my money would be on Toronto...**

**...Gil, as much as I hate to say it, V-Victoria would win**

**Ja, but I like to cheer for the underdog, kesesese! Anyways, how have you been since the awesome us was gone, fraulein? It looks like your relationship is going well *winks***

**...D-don't be creepy. A-and actually... you did a lot to make him aweso-**

**PAPA! VATTI!**

**SHEISSE RUN BIRDIEEE! *jumps out the open window***

**...*follows***

**Ugh... sorry liebe, I told then to wait *frowns*. A-anyways, you did a lot to make me more awesome... now, I actually don't mind the sun *Used to be like a real vampire in the sun... not sparkly* And... you're violent wrapped in a case of awesomeness! I-I'm sure I will like it and... it's summer, right? I don't know if I even have summer clothes... I normally spend summer with Iqaluit. Well, this is getting a little l-long... and I gotta go find vatti and Papa so w-we can go get me summer clothes... *kisses* Next time I write it'll be longer, and without interrution *smiles***

**-With love, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams (And technically Canada and Prussia... meh)**

Oh hey Prussia and Canada… It's cool to hear from you guys again, was kinda getting worried a little. Well is everything taken care of now? Good thing they are not the fighting type but why would you guys bid on them? I bet it's hard being put in the middle of it all but you would actually bid on one? A little harsh don't you think. I've been great actually and yes our relationship is going great. *smiles*

*giggles* Well you helped me be more awesome too. So we both helped each other on that. Oh a vampire huh? Good not a gay one because then there might be some interesting things I would have to do. *giggles and smiles* Oh so I'm awesome on the outside and violent on the inside? Sounds about right. It's spring but it will soon be summer. We also have to figure one other thing out to. I'm like a day ahead of you so would you be coming over on my valentine's day or yours? I was thinking about that all day yesterday. Well, you guys have fun shopping *smiles* I'll be going and cleaning some more. *kisses back* Can't wait.

Alyssa Queen


	115. Lego 11

**Hiya Alyssa,  
Yep I am still a kid but that want last forever though (smiles). You are always right about things. The bus is just taking its sweet time getting to places, but that's ok it gives you more time to clean (smiles). I'll tell you before I get there.  
Lego**

G'day Kaiya,

'That want last forever'? What does that mean? I'm not always right…. Maybe just a little *smirks* Wow, I would be yelling and screaming at the driver by now. Good just warn me or I will be a little mad. *goes off cleaning again* See ya when you get here\

Alantium


	116. Greenland 1

**Hej there Girl I dont know yet!**

**This is Greenland- You know... Big block of ice and snow at the top of the world? Denmark's colonie? Yeah.. I wanted to send you a letter due to bordem and being snowed in to my house! (Had to give the postman the letter via Window)**

**Well.. Im exspected to ask, How are you? So I shall.**

**With an Amused Grin**

**Grønland - Vinny Køhler**

G'day person I don't know…

Oh? I didn't realize you were a block of ice I thought you were green *says in a sarcastic tone* I know where Greenland is at. Bored huh? Well nice to meet someone who is bored. That must suck being snowed in I don't have to worry about that problem. I'm doing fine and yourself? Besides the whole snowed in part.

Alyssa Queen (Alantium)


	117. Prussia and Canada 19

**It's just the awesome us this time! Well, the awesome me... Birdie and Ter-bear went out shopping. And nein, it is not harsh because we wouldn't actually bet on them, all Birdie's cities are awesome so the awesome us doesn't need to bet. And... it's spring there? *mindblown* I know you're on the opposite side of the world, but... I've been living with Birdie so long it confuses the awesome me! It's awesome that you've been awesome and I'll let you in on a little part of a secret... it has something to do with a guitar and the offspring of awesome playing it. Ah, I taught him well! Well... the awesome us taught him well! Ooh, question! Have you ever gone sledding or made a snowman? I don't really like skating... because I'm too awesome for it, kesesesese!**

**-With liebe, Prussia and technically family!**

Ter-bear? Cute name for him *smiles* Well I hope they enjoy their shopping together. Good you wouldn't do that because I couldn't see the awesome Prussia and awesome Canada betting on his cities. Yes it is spring here. Why would it be that shocking? Well I bet you love living with Canada though so you don't really have to worry about trying to figure things on other countries. Oh? Terry knows how to play the guitar? I didn't know what. When you speak of sledding and snowmen, does sand sledding and sandmen count or does it have to be snow? So basically you can't skate? *smiles*

Alantium


	118. Lego 12

**Hiya Alyssa,**

**It means that even if I am a kid I'll still grow up and get older as tie goes by. (giggles) you are always right. I'm afraid that if I yell at the driver that I'll get kicked off the bus in the middle of no where. I want forget, cya when I get there.**

**Lego**

G'day Kaiya,

I noticed you have a lot of typos are you busy or is the bus ride bumpy? You should grow a back bone or you will be pushed around. Stand up for yourself and ask that driver why he or she is driving so slow and if that person kicks you out then I'll go hunt them down and hurt them in their sleep *smiles and off to go clean again*

Alantium


	119. Elleore 34

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**But, they actually sound quite different... Because I've gotten more mature? hehe?...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day.

Not really Mia. If you were in my shoes it would all sound the same because you wouldn't understand a thing from someone's mouth? I highly doubt that Mia. You are still clumsy as ever and when you try to be careful you seem to mess things up more.

Alantium


	120. Prussia and Canada 20

**I-I hope you use that nickname for him... t-tell us his reaction, because all he does when we call him that is roll h-his eyes.**

**From what Birdie told me, it wasn't particularly enjoyable, kesesese!**

**Next time y-you can take him out shopping**

**Nein, the awesome me doesn't do 'shopping' because that sounds like something an American teenage girl would do. I go searching for awesomeness to cover my awesome body because people can't handle seeing the awesome me in all my glory, so they call the cops and when I try to explain that I' too awesome for this they put a towel around my awesome waist and drag me into the cop car until someone gets the awesome me out and gives me a lecture about how what I just did wasn't awesome and doesn't make me pancakes for a week even though I'm really sorry though I can't say it won't happen but at least I'm being honest and I really hope this nameless person forgives me because they're really awesome and adorable...**

**...F-fine, you're forgiven. Hah, I-I guess you can guess what happened, Alantium... *sigh***

**it's shocking because I'm used to winter being from December to April! And ja, I do love living with Canada... it's like being around a sun that produces awesomeness instead of light and heat!**

**Aww... y-you're allowed to hug me now**

**YES! KESESESE SUCCESS! Ja, mein son knows how to play guitar! It runs in the family! Birdie has an acoustic with a maple leaf on it and I have electric and acoustic guitars with the Prussian eagle on the back!**

**Oui, Gil can't skate... it's pretty funny w-watching him attempt, he's like Bambi, if you've seen or heard of the movie**

**Hey, I'm not a deer! I'm Prussia! And awesome!**

**I-I think we guessed that from your rant... and oui, the sand stuff counts. Terry w-will write to you next time, he's having a visit with Iqaluit again r-right now. So do you like building sandcastles a-and stuff? And can you surf?**

**-With love (and awesome success) Prussia (Y-you're still sleeping on the couch for tonight) and (DAMNIT!) Canada**

*sits down and listens to the two argue* So… You went out in your birthday suit? How interesting. (Not really interested) well that sucks for you because shopping is pretty fascinating if you have the right person to go with. And I am use to winter being in May through August. That's cool you enjoy it there. That's cool I didn't know that but that sounds very interesting if you ask me. You guys should play something for me sometime *giggles* Oh? Prussia is that bad at skating? *laughs* I got to see that. Oh and yes I've seen Bambi. Prussia you sure you're not an awesome deer? Because you could be one. Alright then so I've done a lot in sand like sandmen (very hard to work with). Built sand castles and entered them in competitions before. I can surf pretty well actually.

Alantium


	121. Lego 13

**Hiya Alyssa,**

**Oh I think I'm just typing to fast (giggles) sorry. I'll go ask her after I get done typing this letter. If she does kick me off then I guess I'll enjoy the rest of the way by walking (smiles and gets up to talk to the driver after clicking send)**

**Lego**

Hey Kaiya,

Oh alright then just making sure because it was a little not to be mean or anything. You go do that because you are a passenger and you deserve to get somewhere faster. What if I was dying? She wouldn't care? *Pfft* Anyways you would just have to tell me and I would go get you then go find that woman and give her a piece of my mind. *goes back to cleaning*

Alantium


	122. New Hampshire 1

**Oh, are you the lost empire of Atlantis? 'Cuz if you are, that would be awesome!**

**You may not know me, but I'm the state of New Hampshire. I read about you in the 1800's, and I always wondered if I could get a chance to talk to you, which I am now, keheheheheh!**

**So, how things goin'?**

**Cheers,**

**NH**

*sighs* No I'm not the lost empire of Atlantis… I'm Alantium and I got my name from the lost city, yes, but no I'm not it. So you like Atlantis too? That's cool. Things are going well with me and how about you?

Alantium


	123. New Prussia 16

***bursts out laughing* So THAT's why Papa wouldn't let me talk to vatti yesterday! I-I'm glad you were oh so interested *snickers* Sand is pretty hard to work with... th-though I guess we have different sand then you do. Vatti w-would not make an awesome deer, mostly because he's albino and the albino deer would probably get shot (HEY! I HEARD THAT!) Oh well *smirks at Prussia* D-do you think you could teach me h-how to surf? We haven't been to one of the only good surfing areas in a very long time, and even then w-we were just there for ecological purposes... *sigh* Canada isn't exactly a prime surfing location... anyways, vatti's probably going to yell at me for saying he would get shot -though it was totally worth it... ah, he's so expressive-**

**-Avec amour, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams**

*smirks* Yeah… It was so fascinating to know that. Yeah we might have different sand, more than likely we do. *laughs pretty loud* That's funny but if he was a deer and got shot he might taste good because he is an odd deer. *smiles* Yeah I would love to teach you its been awhile since I surfed so I will have to practice before I help. It might not be prime surfing place but it has one cute guy there that I love *smiles and winks* He might yell but he will get over it I mean its Prussia after all.

Alyssa Queen


	124. Lego 14

**Hiya Alyssa,**

**Yeah I know, I don't need to type so fast (smiles). Well I got her to go a little faster; because I cried like a little girl who doesn't get to see her older sister at all (smiles brightly). I know but the woman isn't that bad she just didn't want to drive fast.**

**Lego**

Hey Kaiya,

Yeah… Good that you found a way to get her to move faster. If she kicked you out she would have been a bad person so she would have to die for her actions then. Anyways I'll see you when you get here *goes and finishes my cleaning*

Alantium


	125. Greenland 2

**Hej-**

**Well, I got out the house! We finally dug ourselves out. Finally. Aha.. Maybe now we wont kill each other! Im doing better now. And no need for the sarcasm... Most people forget Im all icey...**

**Grønland - Vinny Køhler**

G'day,

Well sorry didn't mean to just I am a sarcastic person if you can understand. Well that's good you got out I mean I couldn't handle the snow like that. I can understand why people can get confused because your name is Greenland so people would assume its green not ice. Like me *smiles slightly* People think I'm the Lost City of Atlantis.

Alantium


	126. Elleore 35

**G'day Alyssa!**

**Okay how was that? A non-Danish greeting! ...Fair point... Well, could I just sit there and keep you company?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day… Mia,

….. No no no no no no! You can't use my greeting…. You can sit there and not move yeah because I swear you ruin something again… I don't know what I'd do.

Alantium


	127. Prussia and Canada 21

**...The awesome me would NOT TASTE GOOD AS A DEER! Do you even have deer in your place? Anyways, it's the awesome me and Birdie this time because Terry is passed out and neither of us feel like waking him up.**

**O-oui. So you're going to teach him how to surf? That's g-great! He was complaining an few weeks back about h-how he wanted to learn, but... yesh, m-my country isn't great for surfing...**

**But you're great for other things, kesesese! Like sledding!**

**And s-skating**

**Nein. Skating is not awesome**

**Just b-because you c-can't do it?**

**Birdie we've already been through this. Skating isn't awesome because it's unawesome. Take that!**

**Oui... a-anyways, As you can tell Gil's n-not over it... (but I'm amused and so is Terry) So.. h-has anyone insulted you so bad you can't forget it?**

**-Love, Prussia and Canada!**

Um… You would taste good as a deer. No we have no deer here because frankly deer won't be able to live here. That's a little harsh if you ask me but alright I like talking to you guys to. Especially when I can get Prussia mad *smiles* Yeah I'm going to teach him all I know about surfing hope he enjoys it. *giggles* that goes back to the deer thing. Nom nom nom nom. Why don't you learn to skate instead of giving up on it all together? Practice makes perfect. I am amused too Canada because it is so funny to me as well. I haven't been insulted to the point I won't forget it because i never had that problem to me.

Alantium

(P.S. sorry about the long wait I had some unfinished business to attend to… aka my little two year old sister came over.)


	128. Lostisland 5

**Dear Alyssa,**

**You would beat me?... scary. Ill try to keep the Russian simple. Wow you've really grown as a country, Ill try to catch up to you. Ill get my military up eventually, I have a lot of work to do... Oh well ill prove myself to all the other countries.**

**See ya, Alek**

G'day Alek.

Yeah I can be a scary person that's why I don't have a lot of friends. Good because it's rude to talk to someone in a different language that they don't even know it. Of course I have grown because you need to be strong or you will fall like most micro-nations do. If you don't grow your military Russia will come in and take over I have no doubt about that. Then you might have to live with him forever *shudders*

Alantium


	129. New Prussia 17

***Thumps head on desk* Damnit.. I'm sorry for being gone so long, liebe... there was some issues with a few of Uncle A-america's states and forgetting Papa that me and Vatti had t-to deal with... *hugs* So how have you been? I see that y-you've been having fun pissing off Vatti... *chuckles* it is quite fun. He tries to skate, t-trust me, he does. But I think he has an inability t-to do so... *shrugs* O-oh, by the way, the NHL sh-should be starting again soon. S-so if you get a letter from Papa a-and he's a little (read: extremely) happy, d-don't be surprised. Vatti a-and me are already building a shelter in the backyard f-for when the first game comes on...**

**-With all the love in the world, Terry Beilschmidt-Williams**

**(Ps: It's okay, I'm just glad you're back :D)**

*stops you from hitting your head again* you don't need to hurt yourself you have problems to take care of as did I a cyclone hit over here so it's extremely flooded. *hugs back* I've been alright besides wet *smiles* Well it's funny seeing someone get so mad over a little joke like that. I find it hilarious if you ask me. Oh yeah I remember he loves that stuff. *smirks* well it will be interesting. Good luck with that shelter and don't hurt yourself with it. *smiles more*

Alyssa Queen


	130. Elleore 36

**Ello Alyssa!**

**How about that? If I can't use your greeting, then an English one might work, ja? Although, if you think about it, wouldn't "G'day" be Mr. Australia's greeting as well? So then it's not exactly your greeting? Okay! *sits down and stays very still* How's this? Now I won't mess anything up!**

**Oh, and lookie! Romania got me a mini top hat like his! Now we can match! *happy dreamy expression***

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

That works with me… Don't bring Australia into this… He might say it but he isn't allowed to say it. *disappointed look* Just because he is older doesn't mean he can take the word from me. Also that's good don't move if you do then something bad will happen I just know it.

That's cute that you to match but when did he give you it?

Alantium


	131. New Prussia 18 (Prussia and Canada 22)

***Screaming can be heard from inside the house***

**V-vatti... I think the Leafs are l-losing...**

**J-j-ja... n-not good... b-but hallo Alyssa! The awesome us is in that shelter Terry was talking about last time. We're going to be living here every time hockey is on for the next I don't even know how many unawesome months...**

**Ah, don't worry, we didn't hurt ourselves... we actually got Papa t-to help, saying it was a house f-for Kuma. We a-are running kind of low on rations though... because s-someone decided to have a midnight snack of all the granola bars**

**Hey! The awesome me was hungry! And I don't see you sneaking in there during the second period just to get food!**

**Th-that's because you said you would do that**

**...Oh ja... whatever. So anyways, what's your favourite sport, Alyssa?**

**Wait... i-it's almost February (a-at the time we're sending this) VATTI! I-I NEED TO PACK!**

**When World War Hockey's over, we'll sneak back in. So, Next time it's gonna be just me and Birdie because obviously Terry is going to awesomely be over there!**

**I'll so you soon, liebling *blows kiss***

***Rolls eyes***

***smacks him over the head***

***sma-* Okay, let's just say goodbye now! Gott**

**-With love, Prussia and Terry (and somewhat Canada but he's a little busy...)**

*wide eyed* Wow he's loud and that sucks that they are losing because it doesn't look like it's fun to be around when they are losing. That's good that you guys didn't get hurt building the shelter and smart to get Canada to help with it. Wow someone's a pig *smiles* gotta be eating all the rations. Well there's to sports I sort of like, rugby and football. Yes it is February *smiles and giggles some* I can't wait to see you. Did you get him good in the smacking? If so good job. *smiles*

Alyssa Queen


	132. Elleore 37

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Ja, saying 'ello' feels weird, so I'll just stick with my normal Danish. Alright then, if you say so. Okay, I'll keep super still!...But now being still is getting kinda boring... I don't like being bored...**

**Tak! He gave it to me as a Christmas present. Wasn't that sweet of him? *grinning happily***

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

That's good that you will stick with your own greetings because it's weird seeing someone that's not me or my sister or even Australia saying it. Don't move because if you move you will make a mess and ruin my papers somehow. If you want to move tell me ahead of time so I can move my paperwork out of the way. That is sweet of him Terry is on his way to visit me so I got to go to the airport soon.

Alantium


	133. Prussia and Canada 23

***grumbles* Ja, he did get me good... anyways, he's on his way. Don't do anything unawesome while you're with him, ja?**

***chuckles* Gil, I-I don't think you need to be so protective... I-I trust Alyssa**

***Frowns* Fiiiiine. But the awesome me is not a pig! Awesomeness can't go hungry, ja?!**

**...*re reads the letters* Ooooh! O-okay, so that's why Kuma w-wouldn't go in there... *blushes and hides behind Gil* A-am I really... n-nevermind**

**Ja. Ah, which football do you mean...? I've been in Birdie's country so long the awesome me gets the football over here and soccer confused...**

***Hugs Gil from behind* I-I hope Terry has fun... w-what are you planning to do?**

**And is it awesome?**

**-With liebe, Prussia and Canada**

What do you think we are going to do? *surprised look on face* Also that's good that he got you good you kind of deserved it. Thank you Canada for being on my side. E won't do anything that would ruin things. Prussia you need to eat right? So how much do you need to "eat"? if it's a lot then you are a kind of pig. *smiles* Aww that is cute! The football I mean is soccer. IT's so weird that over there is different with football and soccer. Well I plan on showing him around first of all. Then when ever he wants I will teach him to surf and we will do some other things. It will be awesome and maybe he can see some of the animals that are here. Well I got to go meet Terry at the airport then. Talk to you guys later *smiles*  
Alantium


	134. Romania 3

**Dear Atlantium,**

**Holy it's been a while since I've written. Merry belated Christmas and happy belated New Year. OTL I fail, but what can you do when you're busy? I heard about the cyclone down there, are you ok? Also, I brought you your gift. It's a bit late, but I thought you might like it. It's a cover for your table that you can put down over maps to protect them from spills. It's transparent to you can plan over them and comes with dry erase markers. I guess that's it so bye for now.**

**-Romania**

Dear Romania,

Yeah it has been awhile. Thank you and to you as well. I understand completely about the busy thing because I have also been busy. Yeah everything here is alright just a bit wet. Just flooding no big deal. Better late then never right? Oh my thank you so much I've always wanted one of these! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm sorry I didn't get you anything though. Well talk to you later.

Alantium


	135. Prussia and Canada 24

**Ah, it's j-just me this time. Gil k-kind of... went through several phases o-of extreme energy, then passed out... o-on my lap. I'm using his head as a table right n-now, actually. Anyways, y-you're welcome, and considering how much Gil can e-eat compared to how small the granola bars a-are... I'd say it was quite a f-few. I-it is kind of confusing... s-sorry about that. *Chuckles* We h-had to duck tape Terry to his s-seat so he wouldn't j-jump around. As it is, Gil b-broke several speed limits w-when he was driving... a-anyways, Gil's starting to wake up, so I'll leave y-you two to your visit. H-have fun!**

**-Ave amour, Canada and Prussia **

That's cute. Yeah Terry is sleeping too jet lag got him big time *giggles* He's cute when he sleeps *smiles* Oh wow he must have been very excited. Don't you worry he will be safe with me I promise. Sorry this is short just Terry is also slowly waking up so going to see if he would want to do something.

Alantium


	136. Romania 4

**Dear Atlantium,**

**Thank you for understanding, it's been a rough few months. Well, all right. If you say you're all right I won't question you. You got that right. You're most certainly welcome. It's all right, I don't really need anything, anyway. On a side note though, you should smile more often. It suits you, and I'm sure Terry would enjoy it too. (I'm good friends with Prussia, so that's how I know.)**

**-Romania**

Dear Romania,

Your welcome I'm pretty sure that everything is good I mean it did kill some people but we are rebuilding from the water damage and everything. You sure because I can try to get you something? I don't think it's fair to get something and not return the favor. I do smile when I talk to Terry so I'm pretty sure I smile quite often. I don't like smiling because it's a lot of work. I know Terry would love it if I smiled more. But thanks for the compliment on the smiling. I also know your close friends with Prussia. I'm not that stupid.

Alantium


	137. Prussia and Canada 25

**The awesome me is awake now and ready to check on mein klein son! So, how is he? And what did the awesome you do?**

**A-and jet lag is expected. It's the first time he's been overseas... and oui, h-he is cute when sleeping. He gets that from Gil *chuckles***

**Nein, Im pretty sure he gets that from the awesome you But anyways! The awesome me hopes you remembered to put sunscreen on him, and about two bucket's worth of it! So Birdie... what is it you have to tell Terry?**

**O-oh oui... Gil a-and I are taking a vacation i-in B.C.! W-we figured since Terry i-is on the beach, w-we should be too... w-we'll still write. But n-now we need to go catch the plane, s-so au revoir!**

**-With liebe, Prussia and Canada!**

That's cool how was your Valentine 's Day? Mine and Terry's was amazing I must say! I was showing him around after he was ready to go out then we went to the beach and taught him how to surf. It was cute because he kept getting wiped out so he was getting mad *giggles* He's adorable when he is angry. Then he got use to it and now he is decent at it. Still not better than me of course. Sorry it took me this long to get back to you just been having a blast with Terry. Hope you guys had fun at the beach. And yes I made sure he got sunscreen don't want him to be all red and in pain. Well time to take him to the dessert so he can see some of the animals here.

Alantium


	138. Elleore 38

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Ja, and if I don't say my greeting then I'm just not me, ja? *pouts* okay... Ja, I just have the sweetest boyfriend in the whole world! Aww really? That's cool! so what are you guys gonna do while he's there? make sand castles?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

G'day Mia,

That is true. Romania gave me some things to cover my maps and all so you don't have to worry you can't ruin my plans now. Romania is sweet yeah but Terry is also *smiles* so how was your valentine's day? Mine was amazing. I planned a romantic dinner I guess you can say. Yes, Mia, we did make sand castles.

Alantium


	139. Romania 5

**Salut,**

**Need a little help rebuilding? I don't mind lending a hand. I'm sure, don't worry about it. *smiles* To each their own then, but you're very welcome. I never claimed you were, you're a very bright girl.**

**-Romania**

G'day,

Nah, we have it all done basically. Thanks for the offer though. Alright then thanks for the gift again. Thanks for the other compliment too. I have to be a bright girl if I'm attempting world domination.

Alantium


	140. Elleore 39

**Hej hej Alyssa!**

**Really? Yay! *starts bouncing up and down excitedly* Hehe, Terry certainly does sound very sweet. Mine was great! I spent the day at Romania's house, and I made him a lover's card and a Gaekkebrev! Really? I didn't know you can cook. Ooh fun! Were they pretty sand castles?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Hello Mia,

Uh... Yeah he is very sweet... Excuse me?! You went over there without me knowing?! I thought we had a deal? You tell me everything. I give you that though at least you had some fun. You made him a what? A card and what else? Yeah I can cook I just choose not to *smiles* Yes they were but Terry got a little upset when mine was better then his. *giggles*

Alantium


	141. Prussia and Canada 26

**Aaaah...I l-love my country *Is relaxing on a beach chair***

**Well, I love you Birdie**

***blushes* J-je t'aime trop *Smiles***

***Reads the message* Kesesese! Valentine's day was awesome!**

**G-Gil got me twelve roses... h-he said he'd love me until the last one dies. O-one of them is plastic *Starts to tear up slightly***

**Aww, Birdie *Hugs* I think Terry gets the adorable when mad thing from Mattie, kesesese**

**It's good th-that he's okay at it.. knowing him he'd probably try o stab the water... A-and it's fine, we understand. We've been having fun on our vacation t-too!**

**Very good with the sunscreen. Speaking of it, the awesome me needs to get another bucket load...**

**-With love and Canadian sun, Mattie and Gil!**

That's cute sorry for the late reply. Me and Terry have been busy with Australia since it is huge. We also went to see Australia and told him about us. He didn't take it so well and was all like you can't be dating you guys are to young and so far apart blah blah blah... Anyways when would you like Terry to be home? It's been like a month. *smiles shyly* Hope to hear from you guys soon. Going to spend some more time with Terry.

Alantium


End file.
